So Overrated
by Nata Yoh
Summary: Each day, enduring hours of sleepless night and torture, how far would you go to protect someone you love? Deidara is just a freak in school with not one friend. Sasori is one of the popular guys that's loved by everybody. Rape, Abuse, Sasodei
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to a little story I like to call **So Overrated. **It' Sasodei obviously.

Summary: Each day, enduring hours of sleepless night and torture, how far would you go to protect someone you love? Deidara is just a freak in school with not one friend. Sasori is one of the popular guys that's loved by everybody. Will Sasori find out his dangerous secret before it's too late?

Warning; Yoai, meaning boyXboy, cussing, abuse, rape

Chapter One: Hello Stranger

* * *

Deidara woke up to the faint beeping of his wristwatch. He turned his head, lifted his arm to see what time it was; seven o'clock, exact. School started in at eight. It took him forty minutes to walk to school, thirty if he wasn't limping, although that was on special occasions.

He forced himself off the floor, his paper thin blanket falling off his petite figure. The twenty degrees air tackled him, his bare skin barely reacting, already used to the treatment. He shuddered slightly, his body wishing he had more coverage than the beaten up, dull red boxers he wore. He opened the small closet pulling out the only garments within; a black long sleeve shirt, a fading black jean, a pair of socks brittle with holes, an old pair of nameless white shoes which were covered with dirt and such and another pair of old dull red boxers. By his foot was an over stretched gray jacket with a pocket near the belly area and no hoodie.

He dropped his boxers, revealing his whole body. He took a peek at the mirror in his room. He had burns, scars, bruises and whip lashes all over his body. He grimaced as he noticed newly forming bruises and flinched as he saw a deep cut along his right forearm, although his body was already trying to heal it. He made a note to be careful; he ran out of bandages from last year and the cut was sure to open again if he put too much stress to it.

He glared as he saw at the area around his genitals and hip. It was black and blue with tiny cuts over his delicate skin.

"Onii-chan!" He heard a girl's voice behind his door, banging came after. "Are you ready yet?"

He gasps, reaching for his blanket to cover his body.

"Wh-what do you want Itsuko?" He half whispered.

"Come on! I need my book back! I'm coming in!" She tried to turn the door knob, but was stopped by her brother.

"Hey! Don't come in stupid, I'm masturbating un!" He hoped the lie would get her to leave. It did.

"Oh gross! Onii-chan! Fine, I'll let you borrow it for today only, but I'll need it back later!" She left.

Deidara sighed in relief. He hastily dressed, jumping in his boxers and pants, throwing on his long sleeve shirt and putting on his socks and shoes. He tied his hair in a quick braid, his long blond hair running down his back and swiped his glasses and bag off the floor. He grabbed his grey jacket, throwing it on.

He took a peek at his wristwatch. It was seven fifteen. Crap, he was going to be in pain today. Aw crap, he had PE today too. Stupid Mondays. He tiptoed out of his room, hoping _he_ wasn't up yet.

"Onii-chan!" He was almost out the door when the girl called out to him. He turned around, faking a smile.

The girl was short, being only five feet. She had shining brown hair was in much contrast with his; dull, frizzy, weird. The two barely looked alike except for their exotic eyes which were silver blue. Even with that, you could see the difference; hers were shining and glimmering while his were dull. If were had to compare, she was a princess of some faraway kingdom and he would be a slave. Even her clothes differ much from his. Her clothes were new and bright, while his were old and dull.

"I-itsuko." He muttered. The younger girl wrapped his arms around him.

"Onii-chan! Hajime-nii-san is just called me and told me he won't be home till tomorrow!"

He could have cried tears of joy at the moment. So he wasn't here and won't be until tomorrow. Maybe, maybe he could grab something to eat today. He looked at his watch. Or not.

"What should I do?" She looked up. Her eyes were teary. "I have my recital today! And I have to go to Tsumugi-chan's sleep over today." Deidara would have 'aw'd' at the sight if he wasn't in as much pain as he was in. His little sister was too cute; she thinks that he's scared of being by himself.

He shushed her and patted her head. "I'll be fine, besides, I have to study. It's easier to study without your loudmouth."

She pouted. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I'll be fine." There was a loud honk from a car.

"Ah! Suni-chan and her mom are here! Bye Onii-chan!" She grabbed her bag and ran out.

Deidara waved back as his little sister waved bye to him. He hissed in pain as he saw her go, the pain crawling around his body. He locked the door and left for school. For some reason, he had a feeling today was going to be a bad day.

* * *

If being attacked by a dog wasn't bad enough, imagine the dog's owner to be one of the most popular kids at the school who happened to be in the same group as your tormentors.

Deidara was late, or going to be anyway. He only had twenty minutes left and he barely had any strength in his legs. So that's why he decided to take a shortcut today. Walking down the unfamiliar rood, he felt something following him. Three minutes of that, he decided to book it, although he knew he probably feel like shit for the next few days; oh wait, he already was.

That's when he felt something tackle him. He fell down, his right arm being one of the first to hit the ground. Good think his shirt was black otherwise you could immediately see the blood seeping from his arm. Something was on top of him, licking his face.

It snuggled against him. He gasped in pain. The attacker was pushing against his fresh cuts and bruises. "He-hey!" He managed to get out. "Ge-get off!"

His glasses fell off his face from the fall and landed a few feet away from him. Either way, he could tell what it was; a St. Bernard. Full grown if he had to guess, or just really heavy.

He tried to push the dog off, but he couldn't; he had no strength left. But the pain, the pain was almost excruciating. He tried to get the dog off.

"Hiroko! Get off that person!" He heard an angel say. His vision without his glasses was bad. He felt the pressure against his beaten body jump off. He looked up and saw a red headed angel. If this was heaven, he didn't mind dying.

'Am I in Heaven?' He tried to ask but found himself sputtering nonsense. "Um, ah." He couldn't talk at the moment.

He felt the angel help him up. His hair fell in front of majority of his face. "My-my glasses un…" He tried to fell around his side for it. Nope wasn't beside him. Aw crap.

The angel must have heard him because Deidara felt them gently place the glasses on his face. "Are you okay?" Angel-san asked him.

He tried to say yes, but during the fall, blood must have rushed to his head making his head throb. He just nodded his head. After a second, his head started to feel better. "I-I'm fine un, th-thank you." He blushed. He must have looked like a fool.

He head was a little swirly, so when the angel asked him where he went to school and he answered, the angel offered him a ride and he actually said yes; apparently they went to the same school. It wasn't until he was in the angel's car _(Holy shit, I didn't know angels drove around in Porsche Carrera GT.)_that he realize what was happening and who was it happening with.

He turned to look at the angel/driver. Akasuna, it was fucking Sasori Akasuna! Oh shit, oh shit! Deidara was in trouble. He just went to angel to the devil.

You seem a little lost; let me explain. In this school, the students are like wolves. No they don't hunt for food or sleep in the wild, but they were similar. Or more like the statues bar. Popular kids equal to Alphas. Normal kids, either followers, or pup. Or whatever is in between. Then there's Deidara, the Omega.

He was the poor wolf who was picked on as a stress reliever in the pack, and trusts me; high school is a place filled with stressed people.

Deidara looked out the window. He heard a bark behind him. He looked back. It was that the dog. How did a full grown St. Bernard fit in the seats of a small car like this? Hey, it was a convertible. He looked out the window again. He didn't recognize the place, not one bit. It looked like a decent neighborhood though.

His watch read seven fifty. Shit. He was going be late. But he couldn't stand being in the same car with one of _them _any longer. He would suffocate. "Pl-please let me off here un." He tried to say confidentially, although it came out as a shy whisper.

"Hmm? What'd you say? Sorry, I didn't catch that." Ah, that voice of an angel again. But, but he couldn't stay in the car any longer.

Deidara blushed, although he was thankful that his hair covered half of his face. "Ca-can you drop me off here un?" His voice was a little bit louder now. "Please?" He added.

The red headed hottie pulled the car over. He shot him a look of confusion. "Here?"

Deidara nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean school starts in about ten minutes and we're almost there." He changed the gear to drive. "No, come on, school is jus-"

He didn't even have enough time to finish his sentence when the blond jumped out.

Deidara felt like hell, he shouldn't have jumped out of the car. But still…. He gave a look of horror as he noticed the tiny pool of blood on the black leather seat, mostly on the arm rest. "I-I'm sorry!" Then he booked it. He didn't care where, as long as it wasn't around Akasuna.

* * *

Sasori couldn't help but wonder who the stranger riding beside him was. He's been here since his second year, he was now a fourth year. If the person was a freshmen (which they might have been) he should have at least recognized him, or her. He wasn't so sure; the person has long hair and he couldn't see their face. And the fact that Hiroko, his dog, doesn't just jump out of the car and tackle just anybody, only with girls that he liked. Maybe it was a girl, he wasn't sure.

Maybe he should take the person to the hospital? Hiroko did tackle him, or, her? Maybe they had a concussion; he/she was a little fuzzy when they got up. He was in the middle of deciding when he heard the person mumble something.

"Pl-please let me off here un."

He looked over the petite boy/girl. "Hmm? What'd you say? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Ca-can you drop me off here un?" He decided it was a boy. He's voice was either pretty high for a boy or pretty low for a girl. Either way, he would be rendered confuse. So that's why Sasori decided to just call the androgynous person a boy. "Please?" The boy added.

He pulled over the car to a random sidewalk. He gave the boy a confused look. "Here?"

He nodded, the loose strands of his long hair bouncing all over the place. Sasori could have laughed, but he didn't. That was kind of cute. "Are you sure? I mean school starts in about ten minutes and we're almost there." He changed the gear to drive. "No, come on, school is jus-"

He didn't even have time to finish when the younger boy jumped out of his car. The boy looked back at him. The soft wind blew the hair off his face if only for a second. He only had a second to see the look of horror at the boy's face. That was all he could have seen.

"I-I'm sorry!" He sounded so scared. Then he booked it. He ran like the Devil himself was after him.

He turned around, hearing Hiroko whined behind him. Weird. Then he noticed what Hiroko was staring at. In the front seat was a tiny puddle of blood. What the- Oh shit!

He jumped out of the car to run after the person. But he was gone. He was gone like the wind. "Shit!" He muttered under his breath. "Ah shit!"

That kid was fast, he had to admit it. 'Shit.'

He felt Hiroko muzzled his left hand. "Hmm?" He noticed the dog had something. "What's that Hiro?" The dog dropped the item to his owners awaiting hands.

It was a simple ring, a silver band. There was nothing on the outside, but an engraving on the inside. "Because you're mine?" Sasori wasn't too sure; his English needed some brushing up.

He looked at the direction the boy ran too and bit his bottom lip. Well, he did say he went to the same school as him. He attempted to shove the ring in his pocket but stopped. He thought, he often lost stuff in his pockets. He tried to shove the ring in his pocket, but a tiny whimpering stopped him.

"What, you think I should wear it then?" Sasori sarcastically questioned his dog. To his surprise, Hiroko barked happily, as if he was saying 'correct.' Sasori frowned and attempted to shove the ring in his pocket, for the third time I might add, although he was interrupted by Hiroko's loud barking.

He pouted. "Fine." He carefully placed the ring on his finger. He 'tch'd, the ring didn't fit oh his index finger. The same resulted with his middle and 'ring' finger. Obviously, his thumb was out of the question. For the fourth time, he attempted to stash the ring away in his pocket, yet again to stopped by the over grown mutt. "What?" He looked at the dog.

Hiroko growled this time.

Sasori frowned yet again as he tried for the final time to slip the ring on. "It's not like it's gonna fit... my... pinkie." It fitted perfectly.

If he could have, Hiroko would have smirked in victory.

* * *

Deidara was almost late; keyword almost. How he managed to get to school in the last five minutes, one would never know. First, he was half limping and two, he had no sense of direction. It wasn't until he got to school that he felt the after effect. You could compare it to a hangover, although it wasn't just a headache, more on the field of pain and misery. Oh, his arm. The blood dried up and his body was starting to heal himself again.

He braced himself as he entered the main halls of Shinobu-Leaf Academy. Why did god have to make his life harder and place his lockers by the 'IT' crowd? He pushed open the door, hoping not to run into any one of _them._ It was almost time for class, so the halls were filled with many students. He tried to stay near the walls, away from the majority of the students, although as stated before, being the Omega of the school, you couldn't really have a peaceful day off.

"Watch it freak!" A random student pushed him. With even the lightest pressure, Deidara could feel the hurt in every part of his body; being pushed around like this didn't feel any better.

"Hey loser! Ew, don't touch me!" A pinkette screeched. Were voices like hers, which could shatter glass, be considered as mental or physical torture. Oh duh, Deidara could have slapped himself if he wasn't in so much pain. If her voice could shatter glass, then it must be physical torture.

He knew better than to retaliate. He simple kept his head down and apologized. "Sorry Haruno-san." The he scueried off.

He prayed that _they _wouldn't be around. 'Please god, just this once!' As he came around to his locker (after colliding with hundreds of students on his way) he smiled inwardly. If he could, he would have jumped in joy. None of the popular people were around, god was real and kind!

He hurried to his locker, unlock the metal door and quickly grabbed his AP Calculus AB book and a blue sketch book. He had math first, then AP World History and Geography. He does pretty good at math and history just bores him so he likes to sketch every now and then. The first bell rang, signaling the students to head to their first period.

Deidara had no problem separating from his peers unlike the others did. Hey, if you haven't noticed, he didn't really have friends. He was on his way to his class when he was stopped by the almighty principal, Tsunade-sama.

"Hey!" The busty woman called out. "Iwa!"

He turned around, reacting to the sound of the principal. He walked over to her. "Yes." He answered. "What do you need Tsunade-sama?"

She looked around, kind of sneaky like as if she had something to hid. They she motioned him in to her office. "Come here, I think we should talk about this in here."

* * *

He was a little fidgety. What did she want to talk about, especially something that she thinks should be talked about behind close doors. 'Oh no.' He froze, could she have found about him, would she want him to spill his guts out and tell her everything? Is she planning to take Itsuko away from him? These thoughts clouded his brain, his forehead breaking out in sweat.

He jumped slightly as she closed the door, taking one more look out to make sure nobody was around. Of course, Shizune was their, but she was the assistant.

"Now Iwa." She looked over at him. "I've been hearing things about you." Oh god, she knows, he just knows that she knows it.

"Tsunade-sama, I can explain-" He needed to find an excuse, anything, anything would do as long as his secret would be safe.

She held up a hand. "No need child." She smiled brightly. "You don't have to tell me anything."

Now he was a little confuse.

"I've heard about the kind of grades you've been getting and how well you do." She smirked in triumph. "Hundred percent in everything, including all your AP classes, plus the extra work from the college division that exceeds even the college seniors."

He was now even more confuse. So she didn't find out? She just wanted to talk to him about his grades? "Tsunade-sama, I-"

"I'd be honor to take you in as an intern." She then handed him a small pile of papers. "How about it? You take some class, then teach some?"

He looked at the papers in his hand.

"You'll get a regular salary like every other teacher." She thought for a moment. "Well, maybe just a little less, you are only going to be teaching a couple of classes for half the day. And I mean, you did say you wanted to be a teacher so.." The boy had every credit he needed to teach, well, for her school anyway. He just needed to get his PE credit and last language credit and he was good to go. It's a little complicated to explain, but the school had programs like that, not that many engage in such.

Deidara could have cried, although that was something he haven't done in years. This was perfect! He could earn money while attending school. That dirty bastard wouldn't even have a clue as to what was happening. And when he would turn eighteen, which was in a couple of months, he could rent a house and take Itsuko and himself out of that hell hole.

"Ts-tsunade-sama, I don't mean to be pushy, but can I start today?"

Tsunade smiled. She liked this kid. "Sure, kid, just fill some of this out." She pointed at the paper and practically shoved a pen at his face.

* * *

That's it for chapter one. How was it? Like it? Love it? Hated it? Give me your feed back.

I appricate reviews and would love to hear what you think so far. **10 Reviews**? Pwease?


	2. Chapter 2

So Overrated

Warning:Yoai, cursing, abuse, rape, OC's etc. Don't like, don't read

Chapter Two: Akaga

* * *

Deidara would have skipped down the hall is if he could have; he was still limping.

First, that good for nothing bastard is not home nor would he be till tomorrow. Second, because of the current situation, meaning him and being a teacher, he was allowed to take today off to gather his materials for his first class, which was actually not one of his actual classes but just a substitute for the day; the music teacher (Kurenai was it?) called in this morning, just as Deidara was filling in the paper work and informed them that she was calling in sick. Hm, good thing she didn't have a class today. (There were no music classes of any kind besides band during Monday's)

Talking about that, it as one of the reasons Deidara was so happy today. Haggling Tsunade, he managed to make a few adjustments to the 'contract'. One, he, turning eighteen in a few months, meaning would not need the school to contact his 'guardian'. Two, the pay would be in full cash. Three, he would be teaching Math, English and maybe even French if he had too. Oh, and he would need to substitute every onceand a while like all the other teachers.

Unfortunately, because of this change, his whole time table was screwed. He went from Math to History, Science to PE, French to lunch and last but not least, Art and English. He liked his schedules; nobody bothered him that much in those classes and the teachers liked him. Although he's going to start teaching tomorrow, substituting first, his new schedule looked like this. First he was going to teach Math to the freshmen, then seniors. Then he had English with sophomores and juniors.

Lunch would come and he'd be forced to go to one of his most dreaded class; PE. You can pretty much tell why he didn't like PE. Guys picked on him, threw stuff at him and called him 'Small Dick'. Well, that was his fifth period, maybe things might change. (Funny, Deidara never even changed in front of them, wonder what could have made them think he has a 'small' dick.) PS: He had PE during forth when he had a regular schedule but now, he has it just before lunch.

It was almost time for lunch and he was walking down the hall headed towards the cafeteria; he had a little bit of money for lunch today. He passed the gym where the seniors were at. There were girls screaming.

"Kyaa! Kabuto-sama!"

"Look at me Kankuro-sama!"

He thought back at his hopeful thought earlier. 'So maybe things might not get better.'

Kabuto and Kankuro were one of the few that took pleasure in hurting him. It started when they were in seventh grade when the two transferred in. Immediately, they made a habit of picking on him.

It started with tripping him (seventh grade), then cornering him in the bathroom and slapping him around, not that much but it still left tiny bruises (eighth grade), pushing him against the walls when they met down the halls of school (ninth grade), spreading rumors about him having HIV and being an easy bitch for any guy that would screw him (tenth grade), shoving him around and pushing him to the ground (eleventh grade) and finally, all those years of collected experience lead them to now occasionally having a group beating torture.

Although now slightly rare, the beatings still hurts like hell, especially with his current conditions at home.

He made a face like he smelled something bad, like a skunk. He did not like the idea of having classes, especially PE, with those two. Not wanting to dwindle in this new misery, he quickly moved to the cafeteria.

As he did, he realized something.

Maybe he did have a little hope left; there were two PE teachers, a physical enthusiastic named Gai and a slightly strict woman named Anko. He just transferred from Anko's class to Gai's; maybe that class with Kabuto and Kankuro were Anko's fifth, not Gai's.

He just hoped.

Currently, he just already finished with all his remaining homework from his math, science, and well, the other classes. He was already halfway finished with them, might as well finish them. Asides from his homework, he was already finished with gathering his materials for his class the day after tomorrow (for math and English.)

The retired math and English teacher left very few materials for him to work with, but he managed. As far as he knew, the freshmen were in algebra one, the seniors in Pre-calculus. Both were doing as good as first graders. In English, the sophomores didn't know shit (he saw their past tests) and the juniors weren't doing well either.

As for tomorrow, he saw what Kurenaihad in plan; they were going to start composing littlesongs in groups. He was to teach her first, second, third and fourth. Maybe even her fifth depends if the other substitute got there in time. He didn't mind, he wasn't too fond of PE in the first place.

Before entering the large cafeteria, Deidara realized something, he didn't have his money with him; he gave Itsuko his money since she didn't have any left. She didn't want to ask _him _and Deidara would rather starve than ask him for money.

He licked his dry lips, flinching a tad as the moist tongue ran over the chapped lips. He knew that he shouldn't, licking dry lips just stripped them of their moisture, leaving them even dryer than before.

If lunch wasn't available, then he'd just go to the library.

Hey, he didn't have many friends anyway and as you could probably guess, he was a nerd.

Halfway there, the bell rang. Crap. Deidara raced to get to the library but as usual, being his popular self (notice the sarcasm) he didn't get there until ten minutes later. Hey, nobody could have kept their hands to themselves with him around.

As noted earlier, it took him around ten minutes to get to the library. By then, a couple of kids were already there, mostly to chat on the computer or 'Twit' or whatever it is they did.

Being him, you ought to think he was going to look up forums and blogson how to be 'cool' and all that other things geeks like him looked at. But no, actually he wasn't going to be looking at the history of cereal or 'how to be cool'. Instead, he was on a site called 'askudi dot net'. It was a site where people, often aspiring idols and song writers posted their work.

He discovered it last year when he was searching about the history of AskudaSong, a very old and ancient story about a woman who deceived her family for the sake of her love. In the end, he was only using her and she's been disgraced and removed from the family name, thrown out with only a bag of rice, some clothes and a budding seed within her. She died before she could have her baby.

Anyhow, that wasn't what he was there for. Let's face, he couldn't write a song worth of shit. He was pretty bad at it. But that's not what Akaga says.

Logged in, username Idei, he clicked on the tiny button that blinked 'friends'. Okay, maybe I lied earlier, he did have a friend. Only one, but this one was all he needed.

He smiled as he noticed the green circle by the name Akaga, indicating the person was online. Unable to contain his excitement, he immediately clicked on the name link, the page loading much slower than he expected, and clicked on the link that asked 'chat?'

_Hello Aka-chan. _He sent the greeting, waiting only a second before a reply came back.

_Idei, I'm not Aka-chan! _Akaga typed, adding a 'XP' face after it. _XP_

_Fine, fine. _There were some things about Akaga that Deidara found out over the few moments that they chatted. One, Akaga went to the same school as him.

_So did you finish that new song yet? _As stated above, was a site for inspiring song writers and singers. Akagawas, as far as he knew, the boy played a littleguitar and sang a little.

_Not yet. I'm stuck at the second verse._

_I wish I could help. _Deidara typed. He clicked his tounge softly. He wished he could. he really did, but he didn't know how to write songs.

_You should. Yeah, come on and help me!_

_Ok- _He paused. Whoops. _I meant, I wish I could. But you know i couldn't make one to save my life. _

Obviously, either Akaga didn't see the new message or he just ignored him. _Cool. I love you, here, I'll send you what I've got so far._

_So you here today? _Deidara typed.

_Yeah, I'm at the library. You? _

_Really? Hey! Me too. You should tell me where you are._

…_.. No._

Deidara frowned. They've been friends for almost a year now. He still has no idea as to who it was or even a clue as to who it is. _Why not? XP_

He could almost feel Akaga grinning like an idiot as he typed the next part in.

_Because you might rape me if you saw me. _Two, he was very big headed and thought highly of himself. And he thought he was some kind of sex god who no one could refuse. Exactly, big headed.

_Cocky much? As if. If I saw you, my eyes would immediately burn. _Deidara shot back. He wasn't that good at 'talking smack' so this was kind of the best he could do.

_Yes my dear, my ego is as big as my cock if you must know. _Deidara would have blushed if he wasn't used to how Akaga spoke, er, type. Hey, he has known Akaga for almost a year now, he was bound to get use to the other boy's way of speaking… typing.

_Don't you mean it's as big as your pinkie? _He could practically feel the boy pouting.

_Jerk. _

Deidara heard his stomach growl. It growled loud enough that a couple of super sensitive nerds that sat three chairs away looked up to find the sourceof their disturbance. Deidara blushed and swore his stomach did that just to spite him.

_If I'm a jerk, then what are you? _

_Your pimp?_

Deidara would have laughed if he wasn't Deidara, and still in pain. He could talk to Akaga about anything, anything and the boy could make him laugh. As long as he had him, he could forget everything, even just for a moment.

_More like a pimple._

_Hey! Meanie... What's your number? _

Deidara hesitated. Should he tell him? Should he tell Akaga, his only and possibly his best friend that he couldn't? He couldn't because he didn't have a number? He didn't have a number because he didn't have a phone?

_Why? _He typed, unsure of what to tell him.

_Talking only during lunch is boring. You might miss me too much. _There goes his cockiness again. Deidara smiled.

_I don't have a phone. _He typed it. He should just shot himself in the head. Or maybe just bang his head against the desk. He wanted to shake himself. Why did he tell him that!

A minute pass, Akaga didn't reply back. He didn't until five minutes later. Odd, usually, it only took him seconds, the most a minute.

_Come back to the library after school. Look over that place later. Gtg._

Deidara was a little shock. Usually, he had to be the one to log off first. Usually, Akaga would talk nonstop, usually about the most random of things.

Within a second, Akaga was off.

Deidara blinked. Without him, he really didn't have a reason to stay here and online. He stood up, stepping away from the computer and turned around.

Bad timing. Just plain, bad, evil timing.

He just happened to run into another one of _them. _

Teal eyes glared at him, the killing aura brushing off of the boy. They were almost the same height or at least that's what Deidara thought, except the other boy was standing with a aura that made people stare in awe while the blond was hunched over like the Hunchback from that one American movie. He had the same blood red hair as the other one of his kind.

Sabaku Garaa.

He shivered under the cold glare. Scared as little girl, he lowered his head and apologized, hoping to get away as soon as possible. "I-I'm so-sorry un…" He stepped to his right, as did the other boy. He stepped to the left, as did the other one.

He took a peak up; the beautiful teal eyes were still giving him the cold shoulder. "Ex-excuse me un."

He tried to step around the unworldly creature, which resulted to a kid sticking out their foot to trip him, which resulted to him tripping and falling very awkwardly in front of the inhuman creature.

The students (which happen to multiply at the moment) all did what they did best; they pointed and laughed.

"Oh my god, like, look at that loser." _Oh, they're talking about me._

"Fucking idiot, he actually tripped in front of Sabaku." _Yeah, me._

"Oh no! He touched my Gaara-sama!" He only accidentally touched the tip of the red head's shoe.

"Gaara-sama!"

He felt somebody throw some balled papers at him. Where was the librarian anyway? Or teacher for the matter.

Somebody got bold and threw at tiny, but hard covered book at his fallen figure. "I-itai un…" He muttered under his breath as it hit exactly at one of his new bruises (the one of his back). Nobody could hear either way, they were all laughing to loud to even hear him scream if he did.

Deidara felt the Sabaku's shoe remove from his side; he braced himself. He was so sure that he was going to receive a kick from the cherry headed cutie. He was so sure he was going to kick him like all the others; he was as sure that he was going to get kick as he was a boy, the world was round and that he was a living, breathing human.

Like him, the other students held their breath, waiting for Gaara to at least kick the boy, maybe even two or more strikes.

Instead, he felt somebody go over him. Their foot went over him, yet it never even touched him.

He looked up, amazed and in awe. The only thing he saw of the saint was the figure of his back, exiting the library. He was frozen for a moment, but retaliated soon enough. He noticed that he wasn't the only one shocked from the alien gesture to him; everybody could only stare at the boy's extruding figure. He took advantage of the situation and sneaked out through the back door.

* * *

Lunch ended a while ago; the students were now in their sixth period classes. Deidara was hanging out in the teachers lounge. He was laying down on the tiny couch, the one that felt like heaven (compared to where he usually slept). Staring at nothing except the ceiling, he pulled out a small piece of paper; his schedule.

"Algebra with the freshmen un." He looked down at the others, tracing his finger over the lettering. "Pre-calculus with the senior." He looked down to the next one. "English with sophomores and juniors un." He licked his lips, a habit that began years back; he does that when he either gets nervous or studying to remember something. 'PE for fifth, then French for sixth and Art for last.'

"Art un." He liked art. If anything, it was one of his best subject. Well, let's face it, he was pretty much good in anything that didn't involve any physical assessment of some sort. But art, well, it was actually one of the classes he liked.

He had art with Asuma, a middle aged man who liked to smoke. The class was small with only ten students, including him. Most of the students were nerds themselves, many loners who didn't bother him. Asuma pretty much lets the class do whatever they wanted whether it was sleeping, painting or talking among themselves. (Not that they talked to Deidara though.)

In the class, Deidara kept to himself. He painted and sketch occasionally, but mostly sketched. He liked sculptingthe most, but the class didn't have enough funds to buy such material. Asuma, being the lazy bum that he was, didn't even bother to check how the students actually did; if they turned it in, it's an A.

He wondered who he would have for art. Asuma only taught third, fourth and sixth period art, the rest he taught band. He wondered who he would have.

He held the paper out in the of him, or in this case, above him. Outstretch, he skimmed over the tiny piece as the light from the light blub shined, allowing him to see the paper with ease. He stayed there for a moment, feeling something off.

Was it that he had a job now? Something was off and he could tell. He kept looking at the piece of paper he held in his hand. His hand. His hand? Wait-

He sat up in a haste. He moaned; the blood rushed to his head. "Oww un." He muttered. Ignoring the pain that rushed to his head, he looked at his hand. He looked at both. There was nothing. It was gone. It was gone.

* * *

He had looked. He had looked everywhere. He couldn't find it.

It wasn't here. It wasn't on his hand, it wasn't in his bag nor was it anywhere on him.

It wasn't the library, the halls or anywhere in school. He had it this morning, he remembered. He clutched his right hand, the absent material causng him a lot of discomfort. How could he lose it? How could he? It was important to him, he valued it over his life.

It was his parents last creation; the last before they _left_.

It was almost the end of school. Ten minutes till. He's been looking for it since the beginning of sixth period. Around an hour has passed.

He still couldn't find it.

* * *

It wasn't around the school. He was sure it wasn't.

_He _isn't here today, he could look around the path he usually took to get home. Maybe he dropped it.

* * *

The bell rang; he stuffed his sketch pad in his locker as well as his other books. His bag was almost empty asides from the seventy-paged notebook, some pencils and a thin set of clothes that consisted of a long sleeve gray shirt and a pair of old denim jeans.

Being slightly tired (especially the kids who had Gai today) his peers weren't as active as they usually were. Only three people pushed him around the halls.

* * *

He was ready to go home; his things were packed, his materials for tomorrows class all ready to go.

It was already thirty minutes after school, most of the kids were already gone saved for the few in sports and such. Usually, Deidara would have been gone as well; he had a 'curfew' to abide to. But as you could tell, today, he didn't have to. Today, he could pretty much do anything that his pretty little heart desired. Hell he could even take a warm bath today or maybe watch that American comedy show with Daniel Tosh. He liked that guy, he was pretty funny. (He only saw it five times, mostly when Itsuko was watching it, but still.)

Although he had all the time in the world today, he decided to leave already. As he glared at the imaginary missing item from his finger, he let out a long sigh. He had a long way to look and gosh, why did he had to take that new, unfamiliar route? He took a deep breath in and this time, let out a deep yet childish growl at no apparent person or thing.

He was almost out when he realized something; Akaga. He remembered that somewhat of a sex-maniac told him to visit the library after school. He was slightly hesitant to go back, then he remembered he didn't have to rush to get 'home'. With a one-eighty spin, he made a bee line towards the library, which happened to b exactly at the opposite side of the large school.

* * *

"O-Orochimaru-sensei.."

"Ah, Iwa-kun."

Deidara stop and froze like a deer in head lights. He tilted his head slightly up to face the taller man. The last time he saw the taller of the two was around five years ago and nothing about the ebony head has changed.

The blond faced his former English teacher from seventh grade. Well, the man was only an intern, a student-teacher at the time. If he remembered correctly, the man was only twenty two then so he was around twenty seven or so now.

Since the first day of seventh grade to this moment, nothing of the other has change. His face was still as pale and blank as an untouched canvas, indifferent but still attractive. He was tall standing at least a head's length over the younger boy, maybe around 6' 4". His body was still the same, lean with a little muscle, much in contrast with Deidara's own soft and squishy self. His long ebony locks were prisoned with a white hairband in a low pony-tail. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, the ones most of the male teachers wore. He had on a plain white long sleeved shirt, just white, no design.

Deidara wasn't sure as to what to say. What do you say to your English teacher you had in seventh grade, the one you haven't seen in five years, the one that all the girls in school squealed about? "H-hi Sensie, un." That was kind of lame... It was the best he could think of.

"Hello Iwa-kun." Hey, the other guy wasn't much of a talker either.

Deidarastill felt frozen as his former teacher stared at him with his snake-like eyes. The golden orbs were on him and it made him uncomfortable; the only time anybody looked at him, it was to either hurt him or make fun of him. He didn't get any negative feeling from this man.

"Ano, Sensei, why are you here un?" He didn't know what else to say.

"I'm teaching... here." He had a slight lisp sounding his t's like s's. His voicewas deep, he had the voice of a 'man', per say.

"Eh?" His eyes widen, although they weren't noticeable behind the layers of hair that covered his face. "R-really?"

Orochimaru smiled. He missed the young boy; he was the best student and he could actually speak in his native language around his former student. Orochimaru lived the first fifteen years of his life in the States then moved to Japan and has been living there since. "_So what are you still doing here at school?" _He asked in perfect English.

_"Oh I was-"_ He gasp. He started to fidget and look down. _"Um, sorry Sensei, but I have to go." _He almost forgot about Akaga. Hopefully the librarian was still here. He made a slight bow towards his former teacher as he scurried off.

Orochimaru's eyes widen and blink in slight confusion. _"Strange boy..."_

_

* * *

_

"W-wait Sana-san!" He reverted back to Japanese.

He had just ran into his former English teacher from seventh grade. The little reunion actually took a lot longer than Deidara expected. He ran, hoping to catch Sana, the assistant librarian for the evening. He had almost forgot about what Akaga asked of him.

"Oh, Iwa-kun." The old woman stood above him. He would have pouted in displeasure if he wasn't use to looking up at the librarian. He hated being 5' 4". "What are you still doing here?"

Deidara noticed her hands on the keys which were in the key hole of the library door. "I-I forgot something in here." He explained. "I really need it, do you mind letting me get it?" He somewhat pleaded. "Please Sana-san?"

The older woman didn't even needed that puppy dog look to be convince, well, not that she could have seen it anyway. Either way, she sighed. Although Deidara and Sana were on good terms (considering how the other students are) Deidara wouldn't have guess what she was going to do next. She turned and pulled out the keys. Then she tossed it at him.

He caught it with little difficulty. But now he was a little more confuse. "Sana-san?"

She gave him a little smile as she retreated. "Don't let anybody else in, don't trash the place so much and please, no porn. Damn computers already got viruses from those stupid bunch. Just get those back to me at lunch."

Slightly surprised, he bowed in respect and thanked her. "Th-thank you Sana-san!"

* * *

He looked up and down, left to right. He looked through books and shelves, nothing. He couldn't find anything meant for him and it's already been twenty minutes. Akaga told him to look at the 'usual' place or something, but the other boy never did bother explain to him where it was.

So here he was, looking for anything that could have been from his internet best friend. "Stupid Akaga!" He moaned in annoyancece.

He was almost gonna give up. He was rather tired, well, he was tired everyday, although today, he could rest, maybe even dream a little. Maybe fate or whoever was up there didn't like Deidara; well that would actually explain a lot the things that happened in his life. Think how hilarious it would be for the guys up there, he spent a long time looking for, well, he had no idea what he was looking for. But he was looking. And now, he's given up. He's gotten his stuff and is ready to go home and then, it shows.

Actually, it rang. And vibrated! It was a 12012 song, Cyclone. He followed the music and ended up by the music section. He looked everywhere... But here. It lead the young Iwa to one of the 'love' seats, or was it couch? Putting that asides, the got on his knees and looked underneath the thing.

A red box.

He pulled it out. The music was still on. It was meant for him, the big 'IDEI' sign led him to believe so. So he did what most people do. He opened the box.

He gasp as he pulled the shiny object out of the tiny box. It was a ce-ce-ce-

"A cell phone?" He held the tiny object with absolute cautious. He held it like a piece of irreplaceable gem.

He didn't know how to react. Did Akaga really- Oh gosh, he blushed with happiness. He almost dropped it when it vibrated, the 12012 ring tone ringing again. But of course, he didn't. "Wh-what?"

_New Message from Akaga-sama_

Deidara blinked. He was smart, but he never really had a phone before. It only took him five minutes to figure out how to access the thing.

_Hey! Yo Idei, how do you like this? Now you can contact me whenever you miss me. .^_

He smiled. Typical Akaga.

It had no manual with it, darn. But, being the genius that he was, it only took him a few more minutes to figure out how the thing worked.

He was happy about it, but he felt guilty as well. Phone bill cost a lot and this kind of phone was really pricey.

_Why? _He texted back. He had a little trouble, the touch screen was a little hard to type with. And he wasn't used to texting in general.

_New Message from Akaga-sama. _He opened it. _What do you mean why? I know how hard it is for you to be away from me, and I hate using the computer, I'm a better texter._

Deidara didn't know how to reply. But he was still extremely happy. But also still guilty. _I can't take this though. _

_New Message from Akaga-sama. _He opened the new message. _Keep it, it's non-refundable. I was gonna use it but I don't like pink. _

It was now that he realized something. One, the design was pink, a very pale pink with all kinds of frilly, girly, lacey designs. Oh and two, the other was under 'Akaga-sama'. Pst, Sama? Yeah right.

Before he could reply, he received another message.

_Aw shit, gtg_

That was it. He tried texting back, but the other wouldn't reply.

With defeat, yet complete happiness, he stored the phone deep inside his bag. Of course, he did made minor adjustments to the phone before he got it out of sight.

Phone away, he took the box and shoved it in his bag as well. He did fail to notice the alerts as he accidentally closed them earlier. But if he did, he would have saw '_40 Miss Calls' _Which was al from a certain egoistic person.

It was already an hour since school ended and he was finally leaving. Dang, that was the longest he's ever stayed back at school. Usually, every second counted, but today, as stated earlier, he had all the time in the world. Which was good, since he had to go look for his missing item.

* * *

It was seven now. Deidara gave up looking for the missing piece. He was tired and could use a hot, steamy bath. Oh the thought itself made him giggle like a little kid on Christmas. He decided to look again next time.

Today was a good day. A very good day. Well, asides from losing his ring, it was a good day. _He _wasn't home, he had a job, he's turning eighteen in a few months, he had a (kind of) new set of clothes and he now has a phone. Oh, and the kids in school didn't really bother him.

He pulled out the keys from his bag and unlock the door of the two story house. The light was off, of course. Nobody was home. Itsuko was at her slumber party and _he _was at work. He happily walked in, a big smile on his face. Tomorrow was gonna be a great day, and if it was like anything today, it would be a miracle.

He was going to head to his room, wash his clothes (from today) and take a hot bath. That was his plan. He was to walk pass the living room, up the stairs, take a hot bath, down the stairs and to his room.

But then again, somebody up there did not like him.

Without turning on the lights (although he was scared of the dark) he made his way to pass the living room. One foot was on the stairs, the other still on the first level. He heard something creak behind him.

He turned around.

Even with the lights off, he could see the silouete of a person_. _He froze, his blue orbs clashing agaisnt the green that glared daggers at him.

"Where the fuck were you?"

* * *

Tada! Second chapter finished!

Holy crap, this thing is over 5k! Pretty good since my only laptop crashed huh? Yeah, my laptop crashed, well more like burned out. Tip for the future don't turn off your laptop by holding down the off button! Go to started and turn it off from there.

Yes, Orochimaru is in this story and yes, he isn't creepy! Doesn't anybody else but me think he was so adorable as a kid? Hope you guys like this one! Review!

Thank you;

SweetScarlett97- Thank you first reviewer!

jokutosirandomhyypp3- Awe thanks, glad you liked it!

I'm Hyphen- Here's your update lol

Ditto-Sempai- Thnx ^^

DancingPinkCows- Thank you for reminding me lol I added it now.

Emiko- Yay! A person thinks this is awesome!

hobomara- Awe, thanks for liking this and Hiroko.

XSweetXSourXSoulX- Glad you liked it.

Yoaifangirl- You'll have to read to find out, glad you like it.

PsyhcoPyro- Lol Glad you liked that.

Kiyomi-Chan7- I'm glad it captured your attention and thanks for the offer.

deidaraxsasorixxxx- Glad you love it.

Yutakii- Glad you like it, here's the next chapter!

In any case, thank you all for those who reviewed, alerted, favorite, etc. Hell thanks for reading up to now! **10 more** for the next one?


	3. Chapter 3

So Overrated

Warnings- Yoai, rape, abuse, cursing, OC's etc. Don't like, don't read.

A/N: Although the school is in Japan, the system is like an American school meaning different teachers, freshmen to senior, etc.

**xxxxx**

"_Where the fuck were you?" _The person hissed. His voice was clumsy and slurring. The figure came closer to him, his silhouette growing larger with each step he took. With a loud thud, the lights flashed on.

Just three feet away from the blonde was a man. His brown hair was limp, sweat dripping off his handsome face. He looked as though he wore a business suit, except his jacket laid dead on the floor, his tie crooked and loose and his button up shirt button downed halfway. His muscles were visible, the opened shirt allowing anybody to see. His attractive face was cold and uncaring.

Deidara froze, unable to answer. He felt himself tremble as he noticed the smell around the room. His eyes were wide open in fear. _Alcohol. _

"I said, where the fuck were you?" He growled. He reached out to touch younger boy's face.

Deidara flinched as the large hands made contact.

The older man's face soften, his face much more appealing. He caressed the pale skin of the younger.

"Ha-Hajime-san." He croaked. His whole body was shaking and he felt limp; he dropped his bag besides him.

"Hajime-san?" The older man questioned. He brought his face close to Deidara's own. "What happened to Onii-chan?" His hot breath entered the others sensitive ear, his tongue tracing down the others right cheek.

The young Iwa closed his eyes shut. He chocked from disgust, the strong smell of alcohol circling his area of air.

Hajime pulled down on the black collar of Deidara's shirt as while trailing butterfly kisses on the Iwa kid. He kissed the pale boy's neck, sucking lightly, and then quickly moving on to his visible collarbone.

Deidara used all of his energy to pull his arms up, hoping the older male would stop. He did.

He looked up to the taller male, his eyes begging for him to stop. Although his hair usually covered his face, a thick lock was pushed back revealing one of his silver blue eyes. "Pl-please don't un." He whispered with desperation.

Something flashed through the green orbs as he made contact with the larger blue ones.

_Slap! _

There followed a loud thud as Deidara slammed against the wall. The shock traveled up the wall, the pictures that hung above him shaking and falling. He yelped as picture frames crashed down on him.

"You-you little bitch!" Hajime screamed at Deidara.

Deidara looked up, his blue eyes filled with fear and sadness.

"Stop that!" The brunette kicked him in the stomach.

Deidara gasp in pain. He clutched his stomach, the pain from the sudden attack reminding him of his earlier injuries. He let out a small moan as he looked up to Hajime. It was painful, the area was sure to bruise.

With a swift movement, Deidara was pulled up to his knees as Hajime grabbed a handful of his long hair tugging him up. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he came face to face with the older man. Because his hair was pulled up, his half of his face was revealed. With much contrast of his body, his face was untouched. No wound of any sort marked his face. His pale face was contorted in pain and sadness.

He was jabbed in the stomach and kicked as he fell of the stairs and back to the cold floors. The older man kept punching and kicking him. He never went above the neck which was marked with light hickeys.

"Don't!" Hajime screamed. He went for his ribs. "Do that!"

Deidara gasp as the leather foot made contact with his fragile build. He gasps for air as man continuously attacked his respiratory system.

It continued for what felt like forever. Deidara no longer pleaded, he was too tired. Hopefully, this would be it.

"Fuck!" The brunette screamed.

Deidara kept his eyes closed as the man beat down on him. That was until he heard the sound of clothes rustling. He turned his head meekly, straining his neck to look behind him.

He didn't even have a second before the large object penetrated him from behind. He let out a silent scream, his eyes watering but no tears falling. He bit his bottom lip while shutting his eyes. He didn't even feel the other pull his garments off.

With no preparation, the older man's dry membrane entered the teens, fast and hard. His enlarge organ entered Deidara's lower half with no warning.

Deidara felt as though his bottom was being torn into two. It felt like he was literary being split in two. The pain was so excruciating he couldn't even slip a sound between his two pale lips. He felt the older man pulled on his hair, the brunette thrusting his cock in and out with no consideration to the boy.

Hajime roughly grasp the younger boy's hips, thrusting deeper into him by the second. He rammed the boy as hard as he could, wanting, no, needing to hurt him.

No sound escaped his lips.

Angered at the younger boy's lack of reaction, he repeatedly shoved his large erection into Deidara.

Deidara formed a fist, his knuckles turning a dangerous shade of white. The pain, the humiliation, the shame that this single devil inflicted upon him, oh how he wishes he could stop them. If only he could die, all these pains would disappear.

But he couldn't, he knew he just couldn't. Not when he had to look after his younger sister.

According to the law, this devil in disguise was their guardian, being the only live relative they had. Hajime Fuwa, a successful but young man business man, was only twenty one when he got custody of his niece and nephew. It's been ten years.

The pedopath was reaching his climax. He grunted as he shoved his cock into the blonde. He's been at it for ten minutes, going all out into with full strength; the man had stamina.

Deidara knew he was going to suffer from friction burn later on. His pale knuckles were as white as a blank paper, his bottom lip redder than normal. The boy had been biting his lips hard enough to draw a couple drops of blood.

"Fuck!" Hajime yelled with extreme pleasure as he climaxed, moaning with great pleasure afterwards. "Ah, mmmm."

Deidara could feel the hot liquid being squeezed into him, filling whatever space remained. His face flushed with a pale red, the humiliation causing it.

Suddenly, he felt his torturer pull out. The hot liquid seeped out of his abused hole, the cum mixing with the blood from his injured bottom.

"Fuck." The thirty-one year old cussed as he stared at the mess. He did admire his 'work' with a drunken stare for a second. As usual, he picked up his items, which consisted of his jacket and, well, his clothes that he'd removed earlier.

His eyes were opening and closing in a way to indicate he was going to crash in a minute or so. He made his way up to the stairs, wobbling slightly due to the large amount of alcohol he induced earlier.

"Hey." He called out to Deidara who was still on the floor, his body cold and unmoving. "This mess up better be cleaned before I wake up tomorrow." He hissed his voice less threatening due to his drunkenness.

Deidara didn't dare move until he heard the door slam upstairs.

Slowly, he pushed himself up, his body now in a sitting position. His face was monotonous as he grabbed his underwear and pants, putting them on, getting the cum mixed with blood on them. He didn't care. He placed the frames back on the wall. Then he grabbed a rag from the closet, wiping the evidence away. Taking the rag to the sink, he washed the product from the cloth, not even bothering to wait for the freezing water to heat up.

He placed the rag back and grabbed his stuff. The trip to his room was silent; he made no sound as he dropped of his bag and grabbed the red boxer from this morning.

There were four bathrooms in the house; three had a shower inside them. His sister and uncle got the two showers up stairs, he got the shower downstairs. There was also another bathroom downstairs which came with a toilet, sink and mirror.

He entered the small bathroom, his eyes never leaving the floor. He didn't want to look in the mirror.

He loved his sister. He loved her more than anything in the world. He would do anything for her. Anything to keep her safe.

He stripped his clothes, tossing them in the tiny tub. He was fully naked now; he never looked in the mirror.

He turned on the water. There were two sets of knobs, one for cold water, the other for hot. He only turned on the cold water. Why? The hot water was turned off. Well, only for his bathroom.

He grabbed his soiled clothes, quickly rinsing them under the cold water. The used water turned a slight pink, due to the liquid that stained it slightly. His hands begged him to stop, hell his whole body was wishing for it to stop.

He rang the water out of the clothes, grabbing a thin wire hanger from the tiny hook. He hung the outfit and set it aside. Then he jumped in the tub.

His body was yelling at him, telling him to get out of the freezing water. He didn't, he was numb, and he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel the millions of nerves begging him to step out of the water.

He didn't feel anything. He shouldn't feel anything. He should be used to this by now. He should be brave.

But something hit him. He felt the hot cum dribble down his leg, the only thing somewhat warm.

His legs started to wobble, his body started to tremble. He should be used to this by now, but he isn't.

His whole body ached and burned with pain. He fell to his knees, every bit of strength waning from his tiny body. His whole body was shaking furiously. He grabbed his shoulders, hoping to get a hold of himself.

"Mom, Dad….." He chocked under his breath.

**xxxxxx**

Sasori gasp as he sat up, his heart beating fast, sweat dripping down his face. Awful dream really. Then he noticed the clock that he usually placed by his bed was missing. He looked around. The wall, the floor, the bed, it wasn't his…. Where was he-

"Mmmm…" He looked down beside him. It was a woman.

From the looks of it, she was around twenty or so. Her short greenish hair was tousled all over the pillow. He tried to move his arm. Fail.

The woman, who ever she may be, had a death grip. It took Sasori a couple of tries to get her perfect little manicure hands off of him.

He got out of the bed and grumbled as he realized all of his clothes were off. He looked down and saw what seemed to be the remains of last night's activity. Finding a tissue box, much to his convince, he grabbed a couple of tissue and wiped his length.

Luckily, he found his clothes right away, unlike last time. He swore that woman would have chained him if he hadn't got away in time.

He threw on his red long sleeve shirt, followed by his grey boxers and black jeans. His red top hung on to his lean frame, the plenty room giving him space to breath. His pants on the other hand clung tight to his legs, the tight fabric giving him very little space to move. Strange at how his phone was still uncrushed.

He found his keys and wallet on the coffee table.

Cautious not to wake the strange woman up, he glided along the carpeted floor; the only sound was the woman's light breathing.

'-But you're not alone make no mistake!

I'll be right there when you lose all hope

When all you feel is pain-'

Sasori fumbled through his pants, his hands panicky. He hurriedly silenced the phone.

"Mmm.. Itachi-sama…." He froze his whole body still; maybe he was trying that whole 'if I don't move, she won't see me.' A minute passed until he rigidly turn his head around, peeking slightly at the (thankfully) still sleeping woman.

He quickly proceeded to sneak out the door, gentlemanly enough to lock the door. He felt something in his pocket; it was a business card.

"Miyabe Kiri, Hotel Minaro Sub-Manager." He muttered under his breath as he leaned against the wall. He thought for a moment, thinking as to how he ended up with this older woman.

'Ah, the party.' Earlier the evening, he was forced to go to a grand party by his grandmother, who was also the CEO of Akasuna Enterprise. He snuck out after twenty minutes of being around old bags and ass kissers. He 'opened' the door to one of the many hotel rooms (maybe it was because it was a hotel).

He was found by that woman a few hours later, forgetting that he was only 'borrowing' the room, and ordered some room service.

He was smart enough to use an alias. Hehe, poor Itachi.

So that's he ended up here.

He opened his phone, flipping the Porsche Sagem P9521 cellphone.

It was only nine, almost five hours since he ditched the party. "Wait." He told himself. "What the-"

His phone was red, this phone was black. His screen consisted of a picture of a puppet, this screen had a blank white screen. He groaned in displeasure; this was his cousin's phone. If he had his, then his cousin probably had his.

The phone rang again.

'When you lose yourself,

When you lose all hope

I'll be-'

Slightly pissed at the mix up, Sasori pulled the battery out of the phone, not even bothering to check who was calling and/or texting him.

He somehow managed to sneak out of the grand hotel without running into anybody. Okay, without anybody stopping him.

His car…. He didn't have it. He remembered.

His grandmother forced him to go with her to the party, pulling him straight from school. His was still wearing the same clothes as the morning. She didn't seem to care that he was wearing his casual clothes although the party was more formal.

Why didn't he have his car? Great.

He cursed the gods above as he shoved his hands in his pockets, shivering slightly at the cold breeze.

This was going to be a long walk.

**xxxxx**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee- _Deidara lightly pressed the snooze button on his watch. It was six. He groaned as he rolled to his side. He was sore all over, his bottom very raw; friction burn.

He clenched his eyes, silently wishing everything could just go away, mostly the pain. He waited for a few seconds. Nope, it was still the same.

"Mmm…" He moaned as he pushed himself up. Usually, he got up seven; today though was a special day. He needed to look good…. Well, as 'good' as he could.

He closed his eyes, refusing the light that forced themselves in his room. He moved forward to his closet, opens it and grabbed a set of clothes automatically as though he was robotic. His movements were short and rigid. A sudden change from his usual black long sleeve and black jeans; he now pulled a gray long sleeve shirt over his head and a dark blue jeans.

He did switch his red boxers which he slept in last night with the ones on the hanger. Besides them were freshly washed socks.

He opened his eyes. He dared look at himself through the mirror now that he was fully clothes. He really couldn't tell. One, he had his hair over his face, which was actually normal, but two, he didn't have his glasses on. He could never see without them. He's as blind as a bat without them.

He grabbed a tiny brush from the bottom of his minuscule drawer, a black hair tie along with it. He decided to change his look; he was now attempting to put his hair in a half ponytail, his crown area tied up while the rest lay against his back. Somehow, he managed to, slightly surprising himself; he thought it would have been harder.

Asides from that part, he decided to tuck back a part of his hair in the front, allowing a little light in and a better view. He thought it would be awkward if his students couldn't see his face, but he was still shy about the subject so he settled with only showing half of his face.

Slipping on his usual grey jacket, he noticed something feel with a slight thud. He bent down to pick it up, regretting it immediately; a sudden and mostly painful shock ran down his side. "I-itai un." He muttered, picking up the item while his body was still slightly numb with pain.

The item was small, somewhat smooth with a cool touch to it and pink.

His pain plastered face immediately turned into a smile. All the pain and misfortunes from yesterday just seemed to disappear as Deidara ran his little fingers over the smooth surface. 'Akaga.' He thanked the other boy mentally. If only he knew who he was; of course he'd rather the other boy didn't know who he was.

Deidara quickly placed the phone in his pocket where he'd always know it would be.

In minutes, he managed to get dress, fix his hair (rather nicely if he had to say) and gather all his supply he would need for the day; he had most of his school supplies at school in his locker and usually just take a notebook, some paper and pencils and homework if needed.

He checked is watch; it was six twenty.

Since today he felt it would take him around forty or more minutes to get to school. He also needed to get ready for his first 'class' so he needed to get to school estimated twenty more minutes earlier. If he left now, he should be able to have forty minutes to find his missing article.

He wrapped a hand around the other, the ghostly feel of the ring lingering on his left hand. He should be able to find it. No, he has to find it.

He refused to turn his hands palm up. He would grimace at the memory every time he did.

He sighed heavily, breathing in the thick air. He should leave now, if he did, maybe his 'guardian' would still be asleep in his bed. He was pretty sure he would be out.

Shoes on, bag ready, appearance somewhat better, he was ready. He tiptoed out of his room, his foot barely making a sound. It was his heavy breathing that was most noticeable.

He was almost at the door, not even bothering to try to get something from the kitchen. He was so close; he was just passing the stairs. He was so close when it rang.

'Kimi no ibasho sae wakaranai  
Kimi no egao sae wakaranai  
Fuan no uzu ni-'

He fumbled through his pockets before locating the ruckus maker. The phone. He quickly silenced the technology, hoping it didn't do any damage. He froze, no parts of his body making any kind of noise. He hoped he didn't wake his 'uncle' up.

He heard a creak. He dared turn his head around, looking up into the stairs; there was nothing.

Deidara released a rather large breath he was holding. Quickly, he scrambled out of the house.

He pulled out the pink machine from his pocket.

_New Message from Aka-Chan._

He giggled softly as he was 'Aka-Chan'. He knew Akaga wouldn't like it, but he found it amusing. Quickly, he opened the message.

_Morning beautiful, sorry to wake you up from your dream, but here I am no need to dream about Ore-sama anymore._

Deidara chuckled at the haughtiness the other boy possessed. If only he had that same attitude.

_What Ore-sama? You're more of an Oreo._

He typed_. _He clicked his tongue as he messed up the spelling at least two times before sending the reply back. Oreo? That's an inside joke, something he and Akaga talked about when they first met.

He immediately received a rather long message. Deidara was in slight awe. It took him a few minutes to text (which was slightly good considering that he never really had a phone like this one) a few words while Akaga was texting back sentences in seconds.

_As long as you're milk. _^ Anyway did you get the song yet? How is it? What did you think about the chorus? What about the second verse, did you think of anything? Ahh! I'm so confuse about it!_

He would have laughed at the boy's somewhat of an outburst. He didn't though, his chest hurts.

_I didn't get the song yet. Are you sure you sent it? _Akaga told him he was going to send the lyrics but he still didn't get anything yet.

_What? I sent it… Stupid computer. Hold on, let me send it to you._

Deidara scrunched his face slightly. _Okay, I'll look at it at lunch._

Immediately, the boy replied back. _What? Why later? Do it now. _He ordered.

Deidara licked his lips, a horrible habit he had developed over the years. _I don't have a computer._

_So what?_

_I can't check my mail without it._

_Use your phone._

Deidara was a little stumped. He could use a phone to check his mail? He may be book smart but he is far from social and trend smart.

_Okay. Ho-_

Deidara ran into a tree. And fell on his ass.

"It-itai! Un!" He looked up, snaring at the old tree. He glared behind his glasses for a moment before he realized something. He looked around the area, the large houses around very alien to him.

Where was he?

He was… Where was he? He looked around, nothing looked familiar.

Oh crud.

**xxxxx**

"Give it back!" Moegi reached for her book, only to have the thief pull away just before she could get it. She fell off her seat, the whole class laughing. She blushed, her normally flushed cheeks as red as a tomato. The freshmen glared at the boy who was, as well as the whole class, laughing at her.

"Sa-sa-saru -" That's Kugo Moegi, freshmen.

"Sa-sa-saru-" The boy repeated, mocking the her. "What, cat's got your tongue Kugo?" He then proceeded to stick his tongue out at the Moegi. That's Sarutobi Konohamaru, freshmen.

Pissed, the fifteen year old girl got up and tackled him.

The class watched with anticipation, laughing at the duo. Usually, their teacher would have come in already.

"Hey guys, just where is Kure-"

The book just so happened to fly out of Konohamaru's hand, while the door just happened to open with the book flying its way.

"Wah!" Was a follower from a rather loud _thud! _

The class turned their heads, noticing the stranger.

"Ah!" Kurihawa Udon rushed to the person's side, who was covering their face.

"Ah!" Moegi gasp, pointing at the book that laid in front of the person.

The duo turned to each other, glaring.

"Look what you did!" They screamed in stereo. "Me!" They pointed at themselves. "No you!"

**xxxx**

On the other side of the room, Hikaru Udon was tending to the stranger.

Udon studied the mysterious person, taking note of their long, somewhat dry blonde hair, their gray jacket; the person was probably looking for a brother or sister, they looked like either a sophomore or junior, maybe even freshmen. You can never tell these days, everybody either looked older than they really were or younger than they really were.

"Are you okay?" He asked the stranger.

Whoever the person was, she (Udon decided it was a girl, considering her slender figure and long hair) was clutching the left side of her face in pain. Well, he couldn't really tell if the person was in pain, he couldn't see behind her long blonde locks.

"I-I'm fi-fine un…." The girl replied. Her voice was slightly deeper than he imagined.

"Are you sure?" He questioned that, considering as her hand was still on her face. She dropped her hands to her side, her face now looking up to him.

He found himself blushing as the stranger gave him a ghostly smile. He didn't notice the glasses or the hair that covered her face, all he saw was that sweet, haunting smile. "I'm fine, un." She told him. "Th-thank you." Her voice was more of a whisper now.

"Th-that's good." He muttered, his eyes looking anywhere but the person in front of him. "Ar-are you looking for someone or something?" He stuttered.

"Ac-actually, I am un."

"Oh really? Who?"

The 'woman' took a deep breath. "This is class Kurenai-sensie's first period right un? C-1?" She already knew this class was C-1, considering the sign just above her head.

"Y-yes, it is." He answered. There was an awkward silence that followed. "I'm Hikaru Udon." He braved, holding his hand out to the woman. "Kurenai-sensie's music student."

The woman awkwardly shook his hand, only her finger tips touching the other. Udon was slightly offended. Okay, he wasn't Mr. Good Looking or anything but still. He scoffed lightly, his action too small to be noticed by the woman in front of him.

"Hey Udon!" His best friend, Konohamaru, called out to him. "Introduce me to your girlfriend would you!"

The other boy blushed, cursing his best bud. "Konohamaru!" He hissed through clenched teeth. "She's not my girlfriend!" The other boys in the room laughed, whistling every now and then. "She's, she'-"

"I'm Iwa Deidara un." The said person spoke. "Your substitute for the day."

**xxxxxx**

Yin-Yan-Yum-Yum-Glad you like it, here's the update.

deidaraxsasorixxxx-If you like it, I'm hoping you'll read the future chapter too. Thnx.

Kage-kun- Thanks for the encouragement, that's what keeps me going people! Anyway, that, I can't tell, you'll just have to read to find out. _^

XSweetXSourXSoulX- Nice guess ^_^

Ditto-Sempai-Thanks. Hope you like this one to.

DancingPinkCows- Ehehe, well, big surprise, my little OC is the bad guy. But hope you like it anyway.

Kiyomi-Chan7-You don't know how happy that review made it! What do you think about 'him' now that you know who he is?

PsycoPyro-Here's your update lol

hobomara- lol, glad you liked it. Here's the update.

The Otaku Buni- lol here's the update

DeidaraUlquiorra-Omg, so happy you liked it

Jisko2jisko-happy you like it. And yup, I've gotten more than ten actually! I'm so happy at the moment yeah! Anyway, I can upload, obviously lol since this chapter is out. But before, my other laptop wouldn't let me. It just depends on what computer you're on, well, at least for me that's what happened. So yeah, try to upload it using another computer and see if that works for you.

Fujoshi101- Lol, thank you for the review. Glad you liked it.

Thank you my anonymous reviewer, whoever you may be. I was having writers block but reading the reviews made me want to write more.

A/N: Ore-sama- A nassicistic way of saying I or Me in Japanese.

'"Don't make me do the smolder."'

*Pouts*, 10 REVIEWS pwease?


	4. Chapter 4

**So Overrated**

Warnings- Yoai, rape, abuse, cursing, OC's etc. Don't like, don't read.

A/N: Although the school is in Japan, the system is like an American school meaning different teachers, freshmen to senior, etc. And I'm back, once and for all! Lol anybody happy I'm back? Cuz I am :3 I haven't been on for so long and I miss you guys! Okay, enough of this, I'm gonna shut up now so you could enjoy this story.

**Chapter 4-First time, er, day**

* * *

**Xxxxx**

* * *

Nobody was paying attention to him. Well, what was he expecting, that they would be like angels, listening and holding on to every word he said?

Deidara sighed slightly as he sat behind Kurenai's desk. A few minutes after their first, 'encounter', the students seemed to ignore him. The only time they really paid a slightest attention was when he was taking attendance; otherwise, they were on their own little world.

He looked to the left corner closes, a group of students were talking about some movie; wasn't about music. The right of the room, another group was holding violins and violas, talking, still not about music. Pretty much everywhere he looked, nobody was doing any, 'composing' of any sort.

"Hey, you un." He walked towards the group with the violin; if he was going to do this, he might as well get used to it now and fake a front.

A rather flirty-ish kind of girl turned to look at him. "What?" She snapped, clicking her tongue in annoyance. Her short skirt had ridden up at least an inch from the movement, her low cut top threatening to show more than he'd had hope to see.

"Y-you guys need to be on t-task un." He stuttered slightly. Hey, he was trying. His hands were fidgety besides his sides.

She rolled her eyes, scoffing with ignorance. She pulled her violin in a playing position, her bow in her other hand, getting ready to play.

Deidara almost smiled, maybe this was going to be all right.

She played a high pitch tone that sounded of a dying seal.

Deidara flinched slightly, his actions unnoticed by the ignorant girl.

"There, Iwa-sensei." She held the two parts of the instrument on one hand, her other on her hips. "Is that okay, un?" She mocked him. Behind her, her friends were giggling.

Deidara looked away for a moment, defeated and humiliated. "Ke-keep it up Hyuuga-san." He tried to be polite and nice. "You just need more practice un."

She gave him a 'Are you serious?' kind of look and turned back to talk with her friends.

Deidara proceeded to walk back to the desk. He hated how he couldn't even defend himself from younger kid. He hated how he was intimidated by the student, hell he was older than her! (But she was kind of the same size, not that Deidara would admit that.)

"Excuse me, Sensei."

He turned to see who it was. Behind him stood the orange headed girl from earlier. Now that he's gotten a closer look, he thought she was pretty cute, well, little sibling cute.

"Yes?" He thought for a moment, he remembered her name when he was taking the attendance earlier. "Kugo Moegi-san?" He was pretty sure it was her name, nobody else had a shockingly orange hair like her; sure there was one with white and another with purple, but only one orange.

"Moegi, just Moegi is fine." She blushed as she realized what she just said. "I-I mean, are you okay?" She looked at his face, or at least the half that she could see. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to Sensei."

He held up a hand. "It's fine un." He drew back a lock of his hair to show her the lower area of his left cheek. "See, not even a mark." It was true, his face was still pale; nothing indicated a forming wound or bruise of any sort.

She sighed in relief, releasing a breath that she's been holding since they first meet. "That's a relief." Her worried face became a ray of sunshine. Yes, cheesy as may be, she was truly happy. An awkward silence followed; Deidara wasn't use to people being so, so, so like this about him.

"Um, Iwa-Sensei, so do you know what happened to Kurenai-Sensei?" The young girl asked, breaking the awkward tension between them.

Deidara looked up, seeing the freshmen behind the thick fringes. "Oh, Kurenai-Sensei un?" He asked the rhetorical question. "She's been sick un."

The smaller of the two frowned slightly. She looked troubled. Her brows were knitted slightly together, a small frown plastering her face. "Oh." She muttered, her voice just below a whisper. She looked dejected.

Deidara noticed the paper held by her right hand. Maybe he could do something.

"Did you need help with anything un?" He was somewhat surprised of himself; he was actually doing a lot better than he thought he would have. He still felt shy and nervous in front of the slightly shorter girl; he felt worst around anybody else. "Maybe I could offer some assistance." He offered.

She looked unsure, slowly showing him the paper she held on her hands.

_Kimi Wa_

_Composer: Kugo Moegi._

"Are you already finished Moegi-San?" She handed him the paper; he was now flipping through it. "Wow un." He flipped through the pages, admiring the work the girl did. He noticed it was a 'duet' so to speak; a little note on the side stated that the piece was to be played by two instruments.

The girl blushed slightly, happy to hear the small compliment. "Th-thanks Sensei." She muttered as she looks down on her shoes. "A-anyway, I needed somebody to play the piano part." Moegi explained. "I play the violin you see." She pointed to the violin that was left on the back table along with her bag.

"I see un." He gave a small nod to no one in particular. "Well, let me try at least un."

Without drawing attention to them, Moegi and Deidara managed to get to the back of the room where her stuff and the grand piano was located. Deidara watched with slight awe as she prepared her violin. Slightly out of tune, she tweaked the knob a bit. The sounds were light sounding, soft and fluttery. She looked so into it, so focused.

Deidara couldn't help but be amazed at the young student.

An ugly, high pitch sound snapped him out of his reverence. He found his hand pressing down on a few keys on the grand piano, his fingers finding their way to the board.

Looks of discomfort quickly passed his face, which none of the students notice, nor did they pay any attention to the blonde senior. His lips pursed for a second, an appearance of agony flashing through his hidden eyes. He slowly lifted his digits off the piano.

"Sensei?" His attention turned to the girl. She was holding her violin, apparently waiting for him.

"Y-yes Moegi-san un?" He stuttered slightly, smiling somewhat sheepishly.

She gave him a slight questioning look for a second. "Well." She started off slowly. "Do you think you can play this part for me?" She pointed around the center of the musical sheet.

Deidara took the piece of paper from her small hands, holding it with his roughly, somewhat equally, small hands. He quickly scanned the paper, flipping through the pages quickly.

The young Kugo watched her teacher with much curiosity. He looked so young and well, young! How could he be a teacher? Well, substitute, but still. In fact, he seemed so familiar. His face, his name, his awkward aura, she could have sworn she heard of him before. But where?

She noted how he covered his face with his long hair, how his small built was drowning in large clothing obliviously a couple of sizes too big. He was a little jumpy and the sleeves never seemed to come off his palm.

"Um…" He kept his eyes on the paper, the blue orbs hiding well behind his golden curtain. "I-I'll try my best un." He muttered under breath, his voice soft and low.

He walked over to the piano. He stood there for a moment, looking as though he was afraid. Was it fear? He slowly reached over to touch the keys, gingerly as though he was touching a new born. His fingers glazed gently over the white keys, the coolness feeling moving to his fingers. Unbeknownst to him, he was looking more like a pale statue by the second.

Moegi looked over to him. His face was pale, well, paler than this morning. "Ano, Sensie…." She tilted her head, trying to spot any movement from the older man. He seemed as though he was spacing out. She snapped her fingers in front of his face…. Er, hair.

That snapped him out of his reverie. "Ah, ye-yes Moegi-san?" He looked over to her, acting as if he didn't just frozed up like a doll a second ago. " I-is something wrong un?"

She scrunched her eyes slightly, her lips slightly protruding. Yes there was something wrong. This substitute was acting all… weird, to say.

"Ye-"

"Watch out!" Deidara and Moegi turned around just in time to see a kid named Azuyaki fall flat on his face. At times like these, the students would all be crowding around the clumsy boy, either one, to help him out or two, like most kids do, laugh at him.

Strangely, nobody was laughing, nor gathering. No, not because of what Azuyaki did, but what happened after he did what he's done: thrown the ball across the room on accident, resulting to hitting a poor, unfortunate, bad luck attracting blonde. Namely a young substitute named Deidara.

* * *

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Azuyaki muttered, a panic look on his face now that he's seen his teacher. He was hiding behind Konohamaru. "Oh shit, what am I going to do?"

Konohamaru gulped. Azuyaki was the ace pitcher on the junior baseball team ever since he was a little brat; somehow, his body unconsciously aims to throw anything he tries to chuck as a pitch. He's been hit with one of Azuyaki's pitch (note to self; never play wall ball with Azuyaki, it hurts like hell when he pegs you) and the bruise didn't go away until a week later.

The blonde teacher was hit… With a rubber ball…. In the face.

He was hit with a tennis ball in the legs.

He brushed the pitcher's hands off his and walked over to the injured teacher. Moegi was helping him sit up, the blonde's hair getting in the way of reading his face. He seemed dazed but neither the less, no head traumas, or at least visibly.

He went to help Moegi with the teacher. "Here, let me.." He helped the struggling girl push the older man up.

Looking at the man, their face less than a foot apart, Konohamaru couldn't help but, but be so…. So. So? _Doki. _He was so what? He didn't know. He didn't know what force made him unconsciously reach up to push the teacher's hair out of his face, his face coming closer by the second. He was barely an inch from the other when he was snapped out of his trance.

"Hey, why didn't you guys call the nurse yet?" Moegi yelled beside him. He jerked his hand away and turned to his friends. He felt his heart racing; it was as though he was caught doing something he shouldn't be. Stumbling, though not noticeable he instructed the rest of the class.

"Yeah, Macho, go get the nurse." He addressed a huge American. The foreigner nodded and ran out to get the nurse. "Uwa, go get some ice pack from Gai." A rather cocky looking boy nodded and walked out the door... Only to walk back a second later. "Teacher's lounge, room A-3." Konohamaru replied, already knowing the reason the boy went back before he even said anything.

"Got it." The other answered and left again.

Konohamaru felt as though his heart is about to jump out of his chest. He slyly moved away from everybody. He couldn't help but think everybody could hear it. _Doki-doki. Doki-doki. _He put a hand to his chest. Wh-what was this? He put a hand over his face. It felt hot. Cou-could he be-

"Argh!" He jumped as he felt something land on his shoulder.

Udon gave him a weird look. "You okay?" He pulled his hand away, seeing the awkward reaction.

The taller boy gave him a dirty look. "Don't." He seethed. "Do that."

The smaller boy threw his hands up in defense. "Just wanted to know if you were okay man. You look a little red."

"Oh, sorry dude." He shook his head taking a deep breath in, deep breath out. "I'm fine, just a little out of it today. Is-"

"Sensie!" The duo turned to the sound of Moegi's voice.

They pushed past the small crowd, reaching the main attraction.

"Sensie, don't even try to get up!" She scolded the already up man. "What if you have a concussion or something?" She tried to convince him.

The older teen was standing up, a little wobbly, hazy in a way, holding on the piano's side for support.

"I-I'm fine Moegi-san, un." He slowly nodded his head.

Everybody kept their eyes on him, even the snotty Hyuuga and her friends.

He tried to show everyone he was okay. "Er, can someone please get the other two un? I don't need to go to the nurse." He smiled, his efforts barely showing caused by the curtain made of hair. "I'll be-" He staggered a tab, but quickly stood again. "Fine un."

"Bu-but sensei-" Moegi just couldn't reason with him. She had to do something.

"I'm fine-Eep!"

He slipped. On a piece of banana peel.

The last thought that ran through Deidara's head was 'Why was there a banana peel in the middle of the floor?'

* * *

"Iwa, just how the hell did you manage to knock yourself out on your very first day?" Tsunade gave him a look which strangely resembled a worried mother. Or a pissed of wife, however you want to look at it.

Deidara looked down with a great look of disappointment. It was his first day, his first class even and here he was, already failing it! "Tsunade-sama-I- the banana-"

She hushed him with one hand. She studied the boy, thinking to herself silently. 'Maybe hiring him wasn't such a good idea.' She looked towards the petite boy, an aura of dread or fear, clouding his body. 'I should have waited till he finished first.' She mentally paused for a moment. 'But dammit, I already signed that stupid contract.'

Under her pulsing glaze, Deidara shifted uncomfortably in the nurse's bed.

She sighed, she really needed some sake.

"Iwa, you know, I think I made a mistake-"

Before she could even finish, Deidara was up and pleading her, holding her soft hands with his. "Please Tsunade-sama! I promise I'll do better, I really don't know where that banana came from. Today was just a case of bad luck."

His pale blue eyes shown past his thick lenses. Only half of his face was revealed. Tsunade could have died. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt her mouth dry up. She almost gulped, the sudden act of affection being only a distant memory.

"F-fine!" She snatched her hands away. She felt something spark when their hands met. She didn't know what, but anything she didn't know, she didn't like. The slight glare that she shot him didn't seem to faze the boy one bit. Instead, it seemed as though to do the opposite and in fact made him smile. She turned around, hoping the young boy didn't see her colored face. "Shizune already got another teacher to cover for the first and second period. I'm expecting you to be up and ready for the third and forth." She paused for dramatic effects, which really wasn't needed.

She pulled open the sliding door and walked out. Before she did, she stopped, not looking back at him. "Don't slip on a goddamn banana this time kid!"

Deidara grinned. It was small, but it was there. Somehow, he managed to get himself out of a tricky situation.

* * *

Garaa never liked anything physical so it goes to say he did not like PE. To make it worst, he had it just before lunch, meaning fifth period. He didn't like running, he didn't like the stupid games they played, especially football, which they were playing this whole week. Hell he could barely stand having sex, let alone being touched and pinned down by the many boys in the class. Sure there were girls, but just as always, they never really play.

It was a hot day out and practically just jogging in the heat was starting to get to him. He was tempted to take his shirt off, but the looks the girls were giving him made him think otherwise from doing so. It was getting way too hot for his taste and the sweat dripping down his body was pissing him off.

It was just to say that the girls were greatly disappointed when the red headed sex god excused himself. Gai knew that his tiny student could push himself, but made no attempt to keep him in class as he knew he would not be able to hold the fiery read head in.

Garaa made it in the lockers, quickly stripping off his shirt and baggy shorts leaving him only with his black boxers. Grabbing a towel from one of the many towel holders in the room, he quickly stripped off his remaining piece of clothing and stepped into the showers.

Typically, he doesn't like to take showers in school, especially with girls all over the place, but it was just too hot and he wasn't much for sweat.

He was in and out in minutes. His whole body was drenched, cool water dripping down his flawless body. Amazingly the dim light of the locker room made the water glistened off of his godly body. Water seeped down his muscles, his well-defined arms and rock-hard abs looking as perfect as ever.

"Mmm…" He moaned with great appreciation for the cold water. The sudden change of temperature within his body made him slightly woozy. Typically, Garaa would have never let his guard down, but seeing he was in the boys locker and it was fifth period (meaning most of the students were too busy trying to get the clock to turn faster for lunch to really bother him more) he thought he would be safe.

He never thought he'd be attack. That's what he gets for letting his guard down.

"Oof!"

"Gah!"

* * *

Deidara. Really. Did. Not. Like. PE.

* * *

**Duh duh dun! I'm done with chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. However, I haven't been on for a while so I might be a little rusty, so if you don't mind giving me some feedbacks, I would sure appreciate it.**

**R&R! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all and welcome to my own little worldly concoction called So Overrated! I've hope you enjoyed the trip, so far, because it's just getting started! Important message below this line.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**- Hey guys, Nata Yoh here. Recently I just hit the 20K hit mark so I thought I'd do something for you guys. Anyway, I thought I'd do a thank/shout out video for all my fans and followers. I'll be posting a youtube link up here soon on with the rest of my story updates. Hope to see ya guys soon :D

Alright, so the usual jizz, disclaimer, warning yada yada

Oh, so apparently I'm not all that great of a writer and interpreter according to one of my teachers, so please help me out with a little bit of constructive criticisms. Of course, if you loved the story and just want to say so, feel free to as well XD

Oh and I've written a new one shot, but I have no idea what kind of reaction it was going to get because it's not a popular pairing, so to all you basement losers with no life and extra time, please check it out, I (Cross my Heart and Hope to Die-tokyo mew mew fan fic.) Just kidding about the basement loser part!... Kind of…... Love y'all

I'mma shut up now….. On to the story!

**Xxxxxx**

Deidara did not like P.E. one bit. Nope, not even a smudge…. Okay, fine, that was a lie. He somewhat, sort of did like P.E. before. It was just never his forte. He liked the idea of being physically active and healthy, but he wasn't much of an athlete.

He bruises too easily, has no hand eye coordination (adding to the effect of his four-eyed-ness) and absolutely no stamina. Thinking about it, majority of the time he spent in gym was horrible. He was always picked on by the boys, the girls ignored him and the gym teacher in his middle school was somewhat creepy.

That suddenly brought up the memory of some girl in elementary school. Kawa? Kano? Kana? It was Ka- something. Ka-something Tsukushima. Deidara shivered at the thought. Thanks to her, he couldn't go down the stairs without getting all paranoid for the rest of elementary school.

It's gotten better now though.

But anyway, I mean really, just because he and some other kid couldn't go to gym that day, hence having to both run errands for their gym teacher instead of running, doesn't mean it's alright to pants him in front of the whole gym and trip you down the stairs.

(I would like to mention, though I'm pretty sure Deidara would not, that Tsukushima had a crush on the kid that went with Deidara, who had a crush on said person, who ended up catching the blonde boy who, at the moment, had his pants down and was only in a somewhat silky boxers, courtesy to his old aunt who ran a silk factory at the time.)

He always thought nothing could top that. He was practically halfway naked and landed on Kazuo-kun (who strangely enough ended up ignoring him the rest of the year) and twisted his ankle, leading to his very girly exit of being carried by Obegawa, a rather handsome and strong upperclassmen who happened to be one of the coach's troublemaking former student who just happened to be there at the moment.

You could say he did top it. No, literally, he was topping it. Or him, to be more specific.

He just finished fourth period. This time, nothing went wrong. The students were more or less well behaved and were somewhat on task. Pretty damn better than first period. He had to lock up the class and made sure everything was in place.

It was his first day and he wanted the rest of it to go as smoothly as possible. That, and he had to hurry to get to his fifth period on time. It should've been a quick stop to drop off the keys at the main office, but seeing as he was Deidara, of course nothing would ever go as plan.

First, he lost his keys. After looking for a while, he found them. Bell has already rang to signal the beginning of fifth period. Damn.

Then the keys got stuck as he was trying to lock the door. He tried to jiggle it out. He couldn't possibly leave and go get help for he couldn't possibly leave the keys in the open. He was starting to get way late. Finally after a tiring and hassle of a jiggle dance, he ran into the janitor. Well, more specifically, his foot went to say hello to the sharp corner of the janitor's cleaning cart. Foot was bleeding slightly. Had to bandage it up before anybody else could see. Finally, he got to the main office. Office was locked. They were in a meeting. Waited a while. Decided to hold onto the keys until lunch. Was already down the other end of the hall when he hears that the office people were coming back. Went to limp back to the office.

And now here he was. Deidara should have known better than to run/limp without properly looking where he was going.

He thought that leaving his eyes close would make this all go away. His eyes couldn't help themselves and flew open for a second. Only to shut themselves back out.

This could not be happening.

That fiery red hair.

This better not be happening. That was not the infamous Sabaku Garaa underneath him. This was not the infamously violent Sabaku Garaa underneath him dripping with water and covered with a small towel wrapped around his lean waist.

And that towel was certainly not threating to come lose any moment now.

Deidara absolutely hated P.E.

…

It was a bit overrated to say that Garaa was an evil, non-feeling, emo, demon prince. He just, well, hated people in general. And he hated being touched. He wasn't a devil, he just hated the world and pretty much everyone in it. Hey, it's basically just the direct opposite of a hippy. Those goddamned, motherfucking, pieces of shit, pig- ahem, the happy hippies.

His head felt like it was being ran over by a train. Over. And over. And over. Again. He groaned, trying to push himself up. Failure… He perked open an eye, peeking with the teal eye of his. Oh, just a rather small bundle of clothing. A small glass frame peeked from the heap of blonde hair that showered his face.

Ok…. "What the he-"

"_I think I know Garaa-sama's code for his lock!"_

"_It better be."_

"_I know, I paid that guy so much for this!"_

"_Oh my god, do you think he has his used clothes in his locker?"_

"_I call dibs!"_

"_Shut up guys, we only have a few minutes to get his stuf- hey look, I see the lockers!"_

Fan girls. Oh fuck. Garaa knew better than to let himself be found right now. Especially at this compromising position he was in. Hot, wet, in a towel, his head fucking pounding like a Japanese drum during a festival. He couldn't be found.

Without a second thought he grabbed the rather small person(? Was it a girl too?) and hid inside a random locker.

**Xxxxxx**

Deidara didn't know what's worst, this or- wait, no, nothing could be worse than this. He wasn't too sure as too what to do. He was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. Well, a rock being the locker wall behind him and this person being hard- Deidara thought about that for a second. Alright, that came out a bit more, uh, weirder than Deidara meant it too.

The smaller of the two wanted to pry himself from the strong grip the wet boy got around him and bust out of the miniscule locker, but he knew better. If he came out now, especially with the almighty er, person he was with. Especially with the girls right out the door.

"Look, I think this is his locker!"

"Oh my god, jackpot!"

Deidara heard the girls shuffling away from them. He let out a breath which he didn't know he was holding. He almost relaxed. Almost.

His small body went rigid as he felt the wet fingers of the other. His touch was hot, almost burning. Deidara struggled to suck in for a small amount of air, which was somewhat hard for the fact that the air was very dense and dripping in venom. He took in a sharp intake.

The smaller boy was way too happy that it was rather dark in there; he was sure this face was boiling red by now. If he couldn't see, he was sure as hell he could feel it. His body was frozen solid although he did jolt a bit when his hand, unbeknownst to him, slide down his partners back, a slight groan erupting from the red head's lips.

"S-sorry-" He whispered, only to be shut up with a hand over his mouth.

"Shh." The other said.

Deidara thanked dear baby Jesus it was dark right then.

**Xxxxxxx**

Sasori was late. Again. But honestly, he couldn't give rat's ass. Hell he didn't even want to go to school, but his (lovable but) forceful grandma made him. He would rather be home with his precious 'pup' than be in this hell hole. As much as he would love to get the fuck out of this place, he was unfortunately stuck under his grandmother's thumb. Why oh why was the little lady so evil? Why would she threaten him with an engagement? With that one annoying chick of all people?

He growled under his breath. If only, if only.

Sasori didn't like P.E.

The idea of changing, showering and being naked around a bunch of horny, sexually frustrated guys was didn't really hit it off with him.

Another fact were the girls. Yeah, that's right, I said it, the mother fucking girls. They had this strange fascination with his clothes, especially with his underwear. Now Sasori wasn't _that_ big of a prick, and he surely didn't have an underwear fetish, but he loved his soft and silky and comfy underwear. Hey! You would too if you felt what heaven felt like!

And here they were. Again. Like last time. Good thing he only took off his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasori growled. Sasori did not like this sight. Girls, in the locker room, holding a bunch of clothes, including a couple of underwear. He was about to rage.

"S-sa-sasori-Sama!"

"Oh my god, it's Sasori!"

Sasori glared at the girls. Although he had a reputation, inside, he wasn't too sure as to what to do. What the hell do you do when you catch a whole bunch of horny girls stealing your classmates' clothes? When there's only one of you and like seven of them? He wasn't so sure, so he did what he did best, glare and look mean. Kind of. He wasn't too certain as to what kind of look he was giving, but it must have been good considering the girls shrunk back a bit and dropped the clothes.

And they had…. Tears in their eyes?

"This isn't what it looks like Sasori-Sama!"

"I swear we weren't checking out the other guys stuff!"

"Yes Sasori-Sama! We were just trying to figure out which one was yours!"

Sasori said nothing. Which resulted to them tearing up quite a bit. That look must have been something considering they dropped the loot and took off.

Well…..

That was easier than he imagine. The crew just booked it. That was, unusually weird. Typically they'd be a lot more persistent. Then again, today was a pretty unusual day. Sasori never really had a normal life to begin with, being an heir and all. Or the fact that he was just plain awesome. Sasori wasn't ignorant nor was he a narcissist, he was just all that.

So being the unusual kind of person he was, you'd think he'd be used to the unusual kind of stuff that happened to his everyday life. But then again, opening your locker only to be tipped over by your half (chough fully chough) naked cousin and some kid wasn't something that happened in a regular basis.

**Xxxxx**

Deidara wasn't sure which was worst, the shirtless man under him, or the towel wrapped one on top of him. Damn this day to infinity.

**Xxxxxxx**

**Ok, had to cut this short, but personally, I had fun writing this. I hope you had fun reading it as well. **

**Man I haven't updated in a while, so now I feel like a dick cuz I said I would. Well, I'm trying to do a time table kinda thing so that now so I thought I'd update when I post my video and update when I hit 50 view on this vid, so I hope you guys check it out.**

**Anyway, read and review and have a nice day**


	6. Chapter 6

The two red heads stared at each other with a little of something I would like to call hatred.

Deidara gulped, although all he saw was Akasuna's face, he felt the intensity coming off the two boys. He ducked the best he could, hoping the other would just ignore him. (Which would be somewhat difficult if you consider their position.) Deidara blushed as he realized his hands were brushing the soft chest of the person under.

"Hey." Akasuna started.

"Chiyo-baa-san was looking for you last night." His hot breathe tickled the expose part of Deidara's neck.

Sasori stayed silent for a second, unsure of how to reply to his cousin.

"She wanted to introduce you to Satomi-san from Kitage Corporation." Deidara was seriously hating this position. And he was being squished. And that damned breeze on his neck!

"I told her I didn't want to, why didn't you go?"

"She wanted you." Did little Dei mention the fact that, um, he hated this damn position! And that stupid breeze!

Deidara was uncertain to do. I mean, what would you do in this kind of situation? What do you do!?

Deidara hissed silently as the books inside his bag were digging into his back. The person on top of him weighted more than he could take; and he was still bruised. Some of the sharp edges were digging directly on his healing cuts and most of his fresh bruises.

He was late. And now, he if he didn't act fast, he would have to deal with two of the most powerful (and hot Deidara, don't forget hot) people in school. He shudder inwardly thinking of what would happen. He had to get out. And fast.

Without wasting a second longer, he wiggled from the manwich and rolled, receiving a rather displeased grunt from both boys who were now currently on top of each other.

Surprisingly, and to Deidara's relief, they paid little to no attention to him. Taking that to his advantage, he booked it to the bathroom stalls (furthest from here) and quickly changed, dropping his stuff off to his old locker near the abandoned toilets.

* * *

Displeased that their little nameless barrier was now gone, the two boys quickly shoved each other and proceeded to get up.

"I told her to take you." Sasori grumbled, too annoyed to change now. He grabbed his formally discarded shirt and slipped in on. His voice was slightly muffled as he wriggled into it. "I'm sure she must've realized what a _treasure_ you are."

Gaara's eyes darkened slightly. What his cousin said, that was low. He didn't reply, only going for his clothes at his locker.

He quickly slipped into his clothes, which consisted of one blue boxer, black jeans, blue button up shirt and some socks and shoes. His clothes were somewhat worn, a surprising fact coming from a young master of the Akasuna family.

Sasori wasn't so sure whether his cousin was a ninja or what, because somehow, he always manages to finish things quick and stealthily. Like now. How the hell did he get dressed, with bags and clothes ready, in what was around a couple of seconds.

"Hey, the party tonight, tell Chiyo I'm not going, okay." It was more of a command than anything really.

Gaara stopped just before the exit. He turned his head, giving his cousin a blank stare. He was emotionless and monotone. "Tell her yourself." He replied coldly. Turning around, ready to walk out. Doing so, he pulled out his phone, his suspiciously not black phone. "..?"

He turned to his cousin who was twirling something in his hands. Something which seemed like a phone, something suspiciously not his usual red phone, but instead, black. "Forgot something?" He added a smirk, silently hoping the action would result in some kind of reaction from his unmoving smaller cousin.

"That's-"

Before he could even finish, Sasori threw the phone back to his original owner. Gaara caught it with ease and quickly flipped it open.

As distant as he and his cousin were, Sasori sure as hell wasn't sure where that warm filling came from when his cousin surprising smiled. Out of nowhere! As quick as it appeared, the smile was soon gone. So was his cousin.

"Thanks."

Sasori was sure that his hearing was going crazy, for his cousin would never thank him. Ever.

Brushing it off, he walked over to his locker (which was strangely opened) and grabbed his bags which were just sitting on the bench. He almost laughed, realizing his cousin was hiding in his locker.

Of all lockers, it just had to be his that he was in.

Although he was reluctant to admit it ("I'm not reluctant, it's because it's not true!") Sasori had a OCD when it came with his lockers. Damn, his cousin moved a bit of his stuff. As quickly as possible, he placed everything back into place. He had one gym uniform, towels, two pairs of socks and four underwear.

"….."

Four? Wait a minute. That wasn't right.

He should have….. Five.

Realizing something, he shuffled through his heavenly boxers.

One, two and three were plain, one red, two blue, three green. Number four was black and white strips. Number five.

Five was, five was missing…

His favorite.

His (shockingly) heart patterned, heavenly feeling number five was gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

And to add to that, his cousin didn't even give him his phone back.

* * *

He ran out of the locker room and headed towards the fields where he hoped the class would be. It wasn't that hard for him to find the infamous Gai-sensei in the mosh of people; shiny sparkling teeth, ebony bowl haircut, broccoli green jump suit with pairing carrot orange legwarmers, plus, a strangely out of this world enthusiasm, how could he?

Even before reaching the field (which was only a couple of hundred feet away) Deidara was already out of breath. Like mentioned a long, long time ago, he didn't have much stamina. He walked rather slowly up the stairs, taking note of the class.

Half of the students were dying(boys) while the other half(girls) were, although grudgingly, walking around the circumference of the field taking their sweet time. He couldn't really tell if he knew anybody here; his glasses were a bit old after all and way past their due.

After a minute, he casually limped over to the teacher, head hanging rather low like usual.

"E-excuse me un…" His vocals betraying him, his voice came out more as a quiver rather than a normal tone.

That man in the green must've had super human hearing or something, for he turned around in a rather extravagant style when Deidara barely whispered. "Oh another youthful soul! What brings you here today young child?"

One of his blue eyes twitched behind his glasses. Ch-child? "I-I'm not a child un! I'm almost ei-eighteen." Deidara's eyes widen once he realized what he's done. Never had he (somewhat) yelled at anybody before, especially a teacher. He bowed his head quickly. "I-I'm sorry-"

"Eighteen huh! Man, I thought you were way younger than that!" He patted Deidara's back assumingly (and hard as well) although unfortunately the friendly gesture was more painful than naught. "Sorry there buddy!" Deidara couldn't help but feel slightly envious of this man's cheery smile.

"I-it's ok sensei un." He pulled out his new schedule and presented it to his new gym teacher. "I-I'm transferring here from today on."

Gai grabbed the paper from his small hands and scanned it briefly. "Hmm, hmm, alright then! Welcome to the class Iwa-kun!"

It was safe to say Deidara was completely stunned at what happened next.

Gai turned to his dying class and used his hands as a make shift megaphone. "Everyone, get over here! If you all get here in forty five seconds, we'll be done exercising for today!"

I swear, the only thing these kids run faster for is free food. In seconds, the two innocent bystanders were surrounded by a group of sweaty, stinky, dirt covered kids… and girls. Deidara shrunk back a bit, this type of environment very alien to him.

"Alright my youthful bunch of munchkins! This is Deidara Iwa and 'he's going to be joining us for the rest of the year!"

They stared at him, not sure what to make of this intruder. Iwa bowed his head lower, uncertainties hitting once he heard the familiar sound of whispering within the crowd. A rather loud and suprising voice startled him slightly as well as the hand that shot out of the mosh.

"Urrraaahhh! My name's Naruto Uzamaki!" A striking blonde (much more neon like compared to Deidara's) grabbed his hands and shook it furiously. Deidara flushed at the action. He wasn't, he wasn't use to this kind of greeting. "Burn this name and face in your mind for one day, I'm going to be the one to pass that damn Minato Kamikaze and be- ahhh!"

He had a look of disbelief and gasped rather loudly when the blonde in front of him suddenly went flying the opposite direction. His mouth was opened like a fish out of water. Th-that kid, he was just, he was, the class was-what?

Deidara could only sit and stare as another boy kicked the blonde away from him, nothing but a crude stare from the other boy. The class seems to pay no heed to the violent action that just occurred; he was just as shock to see the teacher only laughed for a second before turning his attention back to him.

He heard the other boy say something, although he had to strain his ears slightly. "Shut up baka."

To which the other boy (Uzamaki-san was it?) retorted back. "Bastard, teme! I'll beat you up you son of a bitch!"

"What'd you say dobe? I couldn't differentiate between the sound of a monkey crying and your whining."

"You little bi-"

"That is enough!" A rather large fist came upon the two heads of the arguing boys. That instantly shut them up. Deidara could only gap at the sight. His last teacher wasn't anything like this. He wondered slightly what he's classes would be like when he first got his new schedule; he did not expect this.

"Alright!" He got everyone's attention. "Like I saying, this here is Deidara Iwa and is going to be spending rest of the school year with us. Now, introduce yourself Iwa!"

Ever heard the saying 'saved by the bell'? Well that's exactly what happened next. Kind of.

"Gai-sensei! It's ten minutes till lunch!" A nameless girl chimed in.

"Yeah, time to change out! Bye bye!"

The whole class ran off of the field and towards the locker rooms. Class ended way quicker than Deidara had expected. He waved a silent goodbye to his teacher before following the pack of hyenas rushing towards the dressing room.

* * *

Fifth period ended in a cinch and Deidara couldn't have had it any other way. Of course he could have gone without that whole incident in the lockers, but otherwise he was good.

Deidara felt his face fluster a bit at the memory, but quickly shook the thought out of his head. Besides, if he was lucky, the two wouldn't remember him. The day was going fairly good so far. He didn't have to deal with the bullshit people typically threw at him. In fact, it seemed as though his 'popularity' was going down. Nobody paid much attention to him, making the avoidance of people at the hall way easier than usual.

The cost was clear, nobody was around his locker. He was almost there! Almost! He jolted when a hand grabbed his shoulder. The typical tripping and/or shoving didn't occur either.

"Sensei!"

A rather charming young lady stood behind him. Asides from her orange hair, what stood out next was her bright smile.

"Mo-moegi-san!" He couldn't help but feel slightly happy. Things were finally going great for him. "Wh-what are you doing in the senior's section un?" Honestly, he could care less but still.

"Well Tsunade-sama never told us what happened to you and Udon and Konohamaru wouldn't stop freaking out, so they grabbed me to look for you!" So smiley, so bright, so un-Deidara like. "But those guys were idiots and wouldn't listen to me. I told them we should ask Tsunade-sama where you were, but no, they're just idiots." Deidara had the feeling she was much more mature than the typical freshmen. "And here I am." She crossed her arms, grumbling silently. "I hope those morons get lost. Hmph!"

Deidara wasn't so sure how to reply, so he did what any other Deidara's would; smile and laugh and pretend you know what's going on.

"Oh, um." She smile sheepishly with a tiny blush creeping its way to her face. "Sorry, I tend to go off topic when I talk. Anyway, um, well since I found you, would you like to eat some lunch with us sensei?"

"Huh?"

Deidara twiddle a lock of his hair with one hand. Someone was inviting him, for lunch…. He was a bit scared least to say. He was frighten, skeptical and most importantly, ecstatic. He looked down at the girl who was patiently waiting for him to reply. Even if he didn't want to (not that he did didn't want to) the look on the littler kids face made it impossible for him to say no to. It reminded him of his little sister.

"Sure Moegi-san."

Her smile widen, if that was even possible. "Alright, great!" The shy and somewhat introverted image that Deidara imagine she was disappeared at that moment. She grabbed his hand and quickly lead (dragged) him somewhere. Deidara could only imagine where. "Tsubaki-chan made me a bento again and it's really delicious, you should try it! I hope you're not allergic to seafood because she made some shrimp tempura today!"

"Uh, um o-okay un.."

* * *

French was over in a cinch. Madam Paris was fairly strict. The class was small and consisted of people like him. Or almost like him. Nerds. Kind of.

_Don't matter. Had sex. Just kidding, had to say that. _

Anyway. There were only seven kids there. Three were girls, four, including him, were boys. He didn't know them, and they didn't know him. It was nice, all of them kept their noses in their French books and most importantly, away from him. In the while he was there, she assigned him a couple pages of work to 'catch up' with the class.

When the bell rang, he quickly filed out of the room and towards his next class. He wondered what the next class would be like, pulling out his new time table to double check he got the right room.

It was fairly easy to get around today; much of his tormentors were missing. If only they would disappear forever.

Deidara daydreamed a bit. He knew dreaming was useless, he knew that. But a part of him just couldn't help it. If only, maybe, if just somehow. All those things would pop to his head. If only he was stronger. If only he was better. "If only I wasn't me." Under such a soft breathe, he himself didn't even realized he said that out loud.

"Ah, here it is un." Room 165. He stopped, a bit hesitant about entering. The halls were clear, set aside a student or two rushing to their classes. It took him a bit longer, one because the class was right on the other side of the school, and two he limped majority of the way. (He tried to walk normally on the way, but each step he took only resulted in pain shooting to his leg.)

He reached for the door knob, his hands shaking slightly; the injury at his ankle was causing parts of his muscle to spaz out a bit. It didn't help that he was nervous, god he was such a kid. He paused, lecturing himself about that thought. He was an adult (almost at least) and there was no way he was going to be scared of a new class.

That thought was somewhat blown off as the door suddenly swung open. The wood came in contact with the cold wall, which resulted in a loud bang.

"Argh!" He stumbled backwards, landing softly on his butt. Still, his ass screamed out in pain as it was still sore.

A large man looked out the door. He long white hair reached the bottom of his back while his robe reached only to his mid-thighs. Deidara coluldn't really make out any other part of him. He was a little too shock at the moment.

"Ah!" The man exclaimed when he spotted him.

The rather cheery man, who introduced himself as 'The Great Jiraiya!', stepped out of his classroom and quickly explained the whole shindig. Jiraiya was a rather eccentric, a lover of nature, one who embraces the nature of human anatomy, mainly the female beings. Deidara's first impression of his was rather, well, he had no idea what to make of him. The sexual urges the man had been very new to him, it was very perverted but rather light hearted. It was a only a matter of seconds before the great teacher explained everything to him and dragged him into the classroom.

The classroom was filled with people he would have rather avoided if possible.

"Alright my ladies!" Insert gaging faces from the many girls in the room. "And you un-female punks!" Insert some kind of faces from the few boys in the room. "I know some of you already know him, but this here it Deidara Iwa!"

Deidara lowered his head some more, if possible. He never did like attention all that much, and many of the people here were bullies. He only thanked the teacher for the fact that he moved on rather quickly from the introduction and didn't make him stand up and introduce himself. He tried to ignore the many giggles and rather intense stare slash glares from the room. (He quickly noticed a certain pink haired bimb- er, girl smirking at his way.)

"Alright, today we're doing another sketch up! Grab your materials and sit up. Jina-kun, you're today's model I believe." A rather perverted look embellished itself on the man's face as he pointed to some pretty girl to get up in the middle of the classroom. Jiraiya explained this to him when he first got here after lunch; every other day or so, the class would use live models to sketch. Students took turns standing on the little stage at the middle of the room and modeling for one class period.

The haughty girl covered herself as she hissed at the older man. "I don't think so you perv! I did it last week!" Deidara couldn't help but flush slightly as she suddenly turned to look at him across the room. She had a look on her face of want and lust. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, adjusting his glasses slightly. He jolted up as she quickly pointed her fingers at him. "We all agreed that Sasuke-kun would be the model this time!"

Deidara calmed down slightly as he realized she wasn't talking about him, but rather the person right next to him. He took a small peek at the boy to his left.

One couldn't help but stare slightly at the boy, marveling at his almost flawless skin, spikey black hair and onyx eyes. Which suddenly met with his own pair.

He quickly turned away, hoping to look busy by erasing a blank canvas.

The other boy 'tch'd' while shaking his head slightly, something that somewhat irritated Deidara quite a bit.

"Oi, you old pervert!" Deidara immediately recognized him as the boy from his fifth period. "It's my turn today you goddamn hormone machine!"

He awed at the way the blonde spoke. It was somewhat a mix of admiration and one of disbelief. This kid actually went to talk that way towards a teacher? He inwardly gasp at the situation. The 'tch' pretty boy shouted at the other boy. Deidara remembered him as well as the other boy from his P.E. class.

Although the whole thing ended in chaos, Deidara couldn't help but feel a bit lighthearted.

The typical Sakura Haruno was too busy complaining about Naruto Uzamaki and the perverted teacher to mess with him. The boy with the flawless skin (sitting next to him) ignored the pink haired girl and shoved the other blonde boy at the podium.

It was strangely quite while the class sketched the model. It was, well, kind of nice.

Plus, the students ignored him and left him, so far. Hey, so far so good, right.

Luck was finally on his side for once. He liked silence.

"What the hell do you mean I suck?!" And silence over. It was easy to spot the pinkette of the sudden commotion. The class started to snigger and chuckle to themselves. Sakura was furiously swinging her pencil at the teacher. "It's not my fault the picture sucks!"

Deidara was in his world. Somewhere out there, exist a place where Deidara could escape. Not even the loud screams of the banshee could awaken him to reality. His eyes shifted behind his glasses, taking note of every line and curves on the models face. He didn't have to strain his eyes, the other boy dangerously close to him. "That's it un." He whispered to himself. He was capturing every shadow, every highlight, every muscle, every bone.

"How the hell am I supposed to draw a pretty picture when my model sucks so bad! I mean, he's so ugly!"

Although it went unnoticed by the silent blonde, the other wasn't so passive.

Naruto's brows frowned, his muscles contracting showing quick heads that he was about to move. "But Sakura-chan-"

"Don't move, please Uzamaki-san."

In his own world, he wasn't aware of anything. Deidara himself wasn't sure when his hand reached over to stop the model, but it did.

One hand cupped Naruto's soft skin, slowly sliding down, leaving a trail of trust that the model wouldn't move anymore. "Uzamaki-san." In his little world, he was very unaware how gentle, yet demanding his voice was.

Naruto was a bit stunned to say. With the commanding tone in his soft voice and concentrated stares from the other blonde(which he found himself feeling slightly embarrassed too) the wild rage that was with him was gone. Just like that.

Naruto found himself feeling a bit flush at the intense attention. He just realized how close the new student was. Thinking about it, he realized that they had another class together.

Deimana? Iza? What was this guy's name again? He was strange.

Said boy grinned, dropping his pencil back to his table. The picture turned out good. The bleed, the shade, the lines, everything was just where he wanted it. When it came to his art, Deidara couldn't help but feel a bit narcissistic. How could he not? When you're as good as him, you'll understand. Eventually. Or not.

"Holy shit, that's amazing!" He jumped, finally noticing the younger boy hanging over him. "You're really good at this Deidana!"

"Th-thank you un." He was narcissistic in his head, but in physical reality, he was a sheepish as a baby sheep….

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzamaki. This is kind of cool, we have two classes together." He grabbed Deidara's hands and shook them furiously.

At first, he flustered, at the alien contact. It caught him off guard. Deidara would have been fine if that was it, but when he felt his palm touch the others, he quickly drew his hands back.

Naruto looked slightly disappointed, greatly confused. Did he do something to the new student? No, he couldn't have. But the look on the guy's face was really saying something.

Deidara realized that too. He shifted his shirt to cover his palms and gently shook the confuse boy's hands yet again. "N-nice to meet you Uzamaki-san. I'm Deidara Iwa un."

"Deidara Iwa Un?" Naruto did have his blonde moments. A lot. "Is Iwa like you middle name or what?"

He could have face palmed. This guy, he was something different. But, Deidara couldn't help but feel slightly happy. Things were really going great today. He busted out with a small giggle. "Ha, haha. N-no Uzamaki-san." A small smile broke out to his face. "Iwa is my last name, un."

"What-oh, ohhhh! Haha, I get it!" Both were now laughing, one quite louder than the other, but still. "And it's Naruto to you Deidara!"

"Alright, Naruto-san."

"Naruto."

"Naruto.. kun?"

"Na. Ru. To."

"A-Alright, Naruto."

It wasn't all that strange that both boys went unnoticed by the class, seeing as majority of the girls were in a brawl over who gets boy, the guys were arguing with the teacher for their failing grades and some kid turned up the radio.

"Oh!" Naruto blushed slightly. "Th-that's a really cool drawing!"

"T-thanks." He blushed back, his face hidden by his glasses. What came out of his mouth was very strange, something he rarely did. He wanted to share it, his art I mean. "Do you want it un?"

"Huh!" He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Oh, um, sure…." He held his hands out while Deidara ripped the page out of the large sketch book and handed it over to him.

"Hey Iwa!" Deidra turned to look at the teacher who was beckoning him to come over.

He quickly scrambled to the spot. "Yes?"

"I forgot to mention about the semester project." He scribbled down something on his clipboard. "It's a group project. Well, actually, it's more of a partner project."

He nodded his head. A partner project? He gulped. "Yes sir?"

"And well, actually, there's one student who doesn't have a partner yet and since you're here, I can finally assign him one."

"Un?" A partner wasn't all that bad, or Deidara hoped so; he's never really had to work with a partner before. The closes he's gotten was a mandatory group project where he ended up doing all the work. But then again, this was art. How bad could it be? He wouldn't mind doing all the work this time.

"-baku, he's a good kid, just kind of quite. I'm sure you and him would get along." _Or so I hope. _Jiraiya didn't add that part. "So, you're alright with that?"

Sure, if he knew what he was talking about. Deidara somewhat lost his attention for a second. "S-sure un."

Deidara had a feeling he should have listened. The grin the appeared in his teacher's face scared him a bit.

What in the world did he just agree to?

* * *

He groaned as he made his way back to the house. He shook his head a bit. No, he should be happy. His day was great. He was almost home. Home. Whether it be a box in the street or a high class mansion, anywhere his little sister was, was home to him.

He pulled out his phone and checked the time. His phone. He smiled, that had a nice ring to it. He chuckled as his imagine Akaga. He always wondered what he looked like. He hadn't heard from him for a while, but he figured there must be some kind of reason.

He had a few minutes to get home. Trying to ignore his throbbing ankle, he jogged for a while. It only lasted a few seconds before he had to revert back to walking. He was rather bad at anything physical and he almost tripped quite a bit. Which he eventually did.

"Dammit un…. Oh no…" He held a cry in, the sidewalk was a rather cold and unforgiving foe. He cussed silently, noticing his side bag sprawled open with his stuff spilling out. He scrambled, quickly placing his items back into his bag. Okay, blue notebook, several pencils, an eraser, heart patterned boxers, a folder, all here. He stood up and closed his bag. Took one step, and then stopped.

"….." He opened his bag.

Notebook. Check. Pencils. Good. Eraser. There. Heart patterned boxers. Here. Folder. Yup.

He yanked the intruder from his bag. His face contorted into confusion, accusation and eventually embarrassment.

"W-wh-wh-wh-what is this un?!" He shrieked. It wasn't that loud, but still.

He held the piece of clothing out with both hands. It was a heart patterned, soft, and most importantly, not his.

He felt a strange vibe coming from his left. Across the street was an old lady walking her dog. She was giving him the 'look'.

"Damn teenagers these days." She muttered loudly.

Deidara blushed and quickly stuff the underwear back into his bag and walked off.

Once he was far enough, he slowed down a bit. His face was still flush; he had somebody else's underwear in his bag and he felt like a pervert. A big, fat, ugly pervert. He gulped. He was freaking out. He had no time to take it back, but he still couldn't keep it. He just couldn't . Because that would be bad. It was improper!

For the tiny second it was in his hand, Deidara had to admit, they did feel pretty damn nice. Like a tiny piece of Heaven.

God he was a pervert.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I sure enjoyed writing it. **

**Like I said, I'll update this and my other story along with my fanfiction shoutout/info video, which mainly talks about the stories and an upcoming project I'm trying to incorporate to them, which I hope you guys will like. If you haven't seen it, please check it out. **

**Link to video- watch?v=Xf3vWgl7cm0&feature=plcp **

**For the video, I can't figure out how to set the link so I'm just gonna leave it like this. Just go to youtube and add the 'link' after the (/). **

**Okay, and so I finally finished the video, update and revesion. Now I have to do study for a stupid calculus... I have a quiz for the third day of school -_-**

**Here is my reply to my dear reviewers. ****(I forgot to put it on chapter four so I'll just add it now.)**

Chapter 4 Reviewers-

Czajnik-Thanks. When I was writing this, I wasn't so sure how to spell it and just tried to wing it. I hope my spelling has gotten better since then. Thank you for the review, and you're right, I love it. It helps me write and makes me better at what I do. Hope to hear from you again.

AkastsukiMemberEien-I know right, his Danna needs to get his ass in gear and make Dei feel better already ;D I hope you keep with me.

KTDLover-Made of what :o Haha, nice to hear you love it, I'll definitely continue this story, so I hope you definitely continue supporting me and my story.

DeeaE-Aww don't pout, or else I'm going to have to turn that frown upside down! With this new chapter!

Mahri-I love you! Thanks for the review, it's this kinds of reviews that make me want to write some more. I hope you stay with me and continue supporting me and my story/stories.

LaughterGirl-I will definitely continue this story, so I hope you would definitely continue following me and reviewing.

Guest-Amazing guest, can't wait to write more! Hope to hear from you again.

DeidaraUlquiorra-Sorry for the wait, I hope you're still following… But anyway, here is the moment you've been waiting for.

AkatsukiDesires-I demand a freedom! And feedback! (Aka-Review/constructive critisim/flames*I hope not though*)

Deidaraxmickey-Deidara has shitty luck, but who knows, maybe it'll all change :D Hope you stick around for the whole thing and thanks for the review, hope to hear more from you.

Lullu-Here's some more chapters to read!

Igotnothing-I've always got more ;D

Meee xD- No need to say that, I will never go away, no matter what you do, you will always here from me! Mwahahahahaha!

Guest-I hope you're still reading (and reviewing)!

Sasodei lover-Here's Dei-chan and his Danna, I hope to hear from you again.

Chapter 5 Reviewers-

Deidaraxmickey-You came back! I feel so special now, tehe. Hope you like this chapter.

DeidaraUlquiorra-I know right, haha. Glad to hear from you.

RedChain-I can't wait to hear from you again either, hope you keep in touch and watch over our poor little Dei.

Chillybean-You likey? What you would do? Review! That's what, and follow them till the end!

PsychoPyro-Hehe, yeah, spelling isn't really my forte, but thank god for spell check right? I'm trying to get better, so this reading experience would be more enjoyable for you guys. Thanks for the review and I'll definitely try to watch my stuff a bit more. Hope to hear from you again.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for staying with me till now. I hope you guys continue to support me and my stories. Now onto the story!

Chapter Seven-

* * *

"Onn-Nii-Chan! Wait- Kyaa!"

Something slammed against his body, causing his weak knees to buckle in and ultimately fall over. He held back a painful scream as his body dropped down with the gravity, his small frame crashing against the corner of the stairs. His head swooned.

"Mmmhhmm." He groaned as the weight above him shifted. The person (he hoped it was a person this time, unlike last time) quickly got off him. He grumbled some alien words as he took a reluctant peek at the attacker.

His pain instantly relieved, all's well forgotten.

"I-itsuko, why are home this early un?"

"Oh my gosh, why are you so weak?!" The small girl stood up, manicured hands on her hips, glaring down at her older brother. She still had on her cheerleading uniform, which Deidara deemed strange because Itsuko typically changes into her usual clothes directly after practice. "I swear, you're doing this to embarrass me."

"S-sorry un." He immediately got up, a bit reluctant though, and dusts himself off. He presented a huge smile to his dear sister. He wrapped his lanky arms around her, squeezing her tight. "I miss you Itsuko, what do you want for dinner today? Or do you want to take a bath first, I think there's still some strawberry bubble-"

"Onii-chan!" She hissed, pushing him off of her. Her glowing red face glowed brighter as her frown grew deeper, eyes narrowing down dangerously at him. "Stop it, my friends are here!"

She scooted over to her left and pointed at the unknown figures behind her.

One, two, four, six….?! Since when did they get there?!

Turtle time…

He shrunk as far as he could in his shirt. He pulled his long sleeves over his hands, only his tiny finger tips peeking in the outside world. He ducked his head low, somewhat similar to his position in school. He looked at a random cloud, hoping that somehow would make him blend in the surroundings.

"Geez, Onii-chan, stop it, you're totally embarrassing me in front of my friends!"

"I-Itsuko…" Deidara blushed.

He heard the girls giggle and whispers to themselves.

"Whatever." She pouted, her lip glossed lips protruding greatly. She crossed her arms (left over right) and tapped her heels.

Deidara smiled. This was her way of saying sorry. Trouble yet again forgotten (the girls were rather quiet, which Deidara didn't mind; they were all on their phones) he shrug the insecurities he had and gave a quick wave towards the girls. (Not that they were paying any attention really.) His smile grew larger, almost releasing a small giggle, as he noticed that action reminded him of his own little sister. He took a look at her, only to find she was already heading inside the house, phone in her little hands, texting, just like the group following behind her.

His smile soon faded.

"Oh, Hajime-nii-chan said he needed your help carrying some stuff in."

Frown.

"Oh don't give me that look Onii-chan!" She stuck her tongue out, a large grin soon after. "And guess what, Hajime-nii-chan bought you something! You're so lucky, I think it must be real special because he wouldn't even let me see it! So quite being such a grouch!"

Double frown. "He said he had something for you."

Big double frown. "I'm jealous."

Super big double frown. "Why is it always you? Anyway, go! Hajime-nii-chan is waiting for you."

He should have ran away when he had the chance. But then again, how could he go? No, the real question is, how could he not go? His little sister had already turned around and was pushing him towards the driveway.

"Hajime-nii-chan! I brought Onii-chan!"

His brown hair fluttered as a gust of wind passed by. He was carrying bags of what seemed to be clothes. Deidara figured Itsuko most likely went shopping with their uncle.

He watched as the charming man patted his sister's head and kissed her forehead. "Thanks Itsu-chan. Go inside and entertain your guests, I'll have your brother help me."

She giggled, blushing as she brushed the 'cooties' off of her forehead. "Geez Hajime-nii-chan, you're such a pervert! I said only Kyouta-kun could kiss me!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" A goofy looked appeared on his face as Itsuko punched his arm and skipped back to her friends. The smile that graced his face seemed so surreal; Deidara was almost fooled.

If it was like this, if it was only liked this, he wouldn't mind. It would be Nirvana, Heaven, his own Utopia. His uncle, his sister, they looked so normal, so happy. He smiled, thinking about it.

"Dei-chan, here, these bags go to Itsuko's room."

His uncle paid no attention to him as he went to grab the rest of the stuff in the back. Not that Deidara was complaining.

He grabbed the stuff and booked it. A haunting voice stopped him in his track, paralyzing him at the spot.

"Oh, and Deidara, I need you to stop by my room later."

His hands shook slightly as he replied quickly; he didn't have leisure of taking his sweet time. "W-what time un?" His mouth felt dry. He swiftly whipped the sweat building on his palms on the inside of his sleeve.

"Nine."

Deidara could do nothing else but nod his head and walk into the house.

* * *

Deidara shrieked softly as the knife slipped from his grip and almost nicked his big toe. He swung his arms somewhat, knocking the open bottle of oil on the floor. Damn, he had to clean that now or else someone could slip on it.

He heard the shuffling of tiny feet coming around the kitchen floor. He turned back to see the girls gathering around the table, all giggling and gossiping within the small group.

"Onii-chan!" A rather forceful tugged turned him around. "Alright, I know Hajime-nii-chan said we're having curry tonight, but do you think we could, I don't know…."

Itsuko looked around, reassuring herself their uncle wasn't there. Deidara just stood there, uncertain what to do. She pulled his head down to her level so they were face to face; their noses were touching slightly. "Well, I love your curry and all, but the girls want some pizza. Do you think we can order some, pretty please Onii-chan?" She fluttered her eyes rapidly as she tried her best to pull of the 'puppy dog' look.

"Uh, um , I-Alright-" Deidara was a sucker for her.

But their uncle wasn't. "I sure I didn't just hear you try to get your brother to buy pizza when we have perfectly good food in the making, right Itsuko?"

Deidara swore she jumped at least a foot in the air.

Hajime grabbed an apron from the kitchen hook and threw it on himself. The girls giggled as they spotted the middle aged man slipping into their friend's frilly pink apron. Noticing them, he did a pose which made them burst into fits of giggles as well.

He smiled and turned to walk to Deidara. "Here, let me help you with that."

He grabbed the knife from the younger boy's hand and proceeded to chop the carrots. Deidara flinched at his touch.

Shaking the chill off his body, he quickly grabbed the potatoes and peeled it. He was shaken slightly as the devil appeared with the face of Buddha. He was so close he could feel the older man's hands on him, recalling many times of when he did. He knew he couldn't freak out, not now anyways. Itsuko and her friends were still there which meant he and his uncle had to keep the play going; they could only stop once the audience was gone.

Many thoughts flying through his head, Deidara was somewhat out of it. So he failed to notice the oil spill from earlier. And down he goes.

However, Hajime caught his flawlessly. His eyes widen, his mouth in an 'O'. "Whoa, are you alright Deidara?"

Deidara was quick to push himself off the man and up to his feet. "T-thanks." He muttered, rushing to get back to the food.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Itsuko!" One of the girls commented to the group. They were all intent on watching the two men. "Your brother is so cute!"

Itsuko turned to her friend, whispering back her reply. "What? Of course he is. He's not my brother for no reason." She gloated.

"And your uncle is so hot!" Another girl murmured.

"This is so not fair, neither of my uncle or brothers are that cute." A third girl chimed in.

"Well duh, they're my family, of course they are!" Itsuko somewhat shouted.

"Did you say something Itsuko?" Hajime yelled at the group.

Itsuko flayed her arms in shock. "Nothing Hajime-Nii-chan!" She shouted back. "And stop listening to my conversation!"

Hajime shrugged his shoulder and went back to cooking.

"Guys, don't be too loud, or else they'll hear us." Her voice was lowered.

The tiny group returned to their talk about the two guys. It went on until Haruna, the smallest of the group, brought out an interesting idea to the group.

"Hey you guys, if they were together, who do you think would be the seme?" The perverse little girl asked. Judging by the book she was holding 'The Forbidden Adventures of Aren and Yuki' she was a rather avid yoai reader.

The girls burst into giggles and chorus of 'ohs' and 'eeps'.

"Haruna!" Itsuko blushed. This was her brother and uncle they were talking about.

"Oh Itsuko, let us have some fun!" The fifth girl stuck her tongue out at Itsuko."

Itsuko pouted, giving in to the peer pressure. "You guys are so perverted. But of course my uncle would be a seme. But so would my brother!"

"Yeah! But Itsuko!" Haruna challenged. "Between them, who do you think would be the uke?"

The girls were engaging in a rather heated argument.

"Obviously your uncle would be the seme because he's older and bigger." Haruna giggled at the dirty, underlying meaning one of the girls said. "And your brother would be the uke!"

Itsuko had to admit, that did make sense. But hey, what did she know? She was only thirteen.

"Whatever, you guys are still perverts to the extreme!"

"Itsuko." She jumped in the air, her heart practically beating out of her chest.

"Hajime-Nii-Chan! Don't do that!" She screamed, huffing slightly.

Hajime rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Dinners cooked, you know where the plates are. I know you don't have school tomorrow, but that doesn't mean you can stay up all night you hear me? It's almost nine, I don't want to come out here and see you guys up after two."

Itsuko nodded. "Of course!"

"Alright, and don't even think about bothering your brother tonight, he's going to be helping me with something. You guys stay down here okay? Unless the house is on fire or there's a serial killer in the living room, I expect you to stay down here okay?"

Itsuko frowned, but agreed otherwise. "Fine."

Hajime smiled and ruffled her hair, receiving a rather disdainful growl.

He was soon gone, followed by Deidara.

Itsuko turned to her friends to see them red and giggling. She blushed, realizing what they were thinking about. "You guys are so perverted!"

* * *

"Sasori, I need to talk with you." Sasori looked up to see his grandmother on his doorway. She was tapping her feet impatiently. He slipped the pages he was working on his desk under another piece of blank paper, a rather obvious attempt to hide his work. She didn't wait for his invitation as she walked into the room.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. He saw a very visible look of pain cross her face, as if his words physically injured her. He could care less.

"I thought I told you I wanted you to be there so I could introduce you to-"

"I thought I told you a million times I don't want to meet some rich, paper cut bitch. I'm not going to marry any of them Chiyo."

"Not marry Sasori, just meet-"She tried to explain herself to her grandson, but he only retaliated back.

"I'm not going to. I told you before. Besides, Gaara is a better candidate than me."

"Sasori!" She snapped. If there was anything Chiyo couldn't handle, it was disrespect; especially when it came towards her. Her grandson may have been an exception, but she still hated it. "Stop treating me and your family like crap!" She was frustrated. Her grandson was always like this.

"Family?" Sasori stood up, knocking the chair down as he did. "What family?" He walked over to her.

Chiyo stepped back, his anger making her flinch. "S-stop it Sasori!" She yelled.

He stopped just before her. "Or what?" He growled, his voice strong yet barely audible.

"I-I-" She stammered. She looked away from her grandson's intense gaze. Her eyes landed on a picture on Sasori's desk. "I'll take away Hiroko." She stated matter-of-factly, feeling quiet proud of herself that she thought of such a thing.

Bad idea.

Sasori's fist came hurtling at her. She screamed and clenched her eyes shut. She felt a sharp pang of wind slap her on the face, but otherwise, no pain came her way.

She opened her eyes only to widen them more as she spotted Sasori's arm a few inches from her face. His punch was just a few inches from missing the wall and hitting her face instead. She gulped as he looked down at her. His eyes were filled with fury, his face contorted with great dismay.

"Don't you dare touch Hiroko with your dirty little fingers." He scorned. "Or else…" He threatened.

Chiyo gulped and backed away from him, heading towards the doors. "I-I, I just want to."

Sasori slammed the door at her face.

"Dammit." He muttered, cupping his bruised fist. "That hurts."

* * *

"This, go change into this and come back. Just, just change in my bathroom."

Deidara did as he was told. He staggered over towards the bed to pick up the bag. He grabbed the bag and entered his uncle's bathroom. He walked in and locked the door. The tiny click did little to calm his nerves.

The bathroom was large and spacious; it was roughly a quarter of Deidara's room. The counters were large enough to possibly hold two people lying down, as well as the large jet tub.

He dropped the bag at the counter and took off his glasses.

He splashed some ice cold water at his face; his everything was still shaking. Nothing changed.

Out of sudden whim, he turned on the hot water. He let out a soft moan as the liquid poured down on his hands. It felt so nice, so warm and comforting. He wanted to stay here, inside the locked room. He was perfectly content with the size and the hot water seemed more welcoming by the second. He didn't want to go back, not out there.

But if he didn't, well, if wasn't even a factor.

He quickly stripped down to his underwear and poured out the contents from the bag. His face flushed with embarrassment as he picked up the articles. And there was something else.

The pieces of fabric were, they were… He couldn't find words to describe his reaction.

A heavy knocked on the door pulled him to reality. Reality. This was his reality.

"I-I'm coming un…" Without a second later, he dropped his underwear and slipped on the ones that came in the bag. He blushed, feeling dirty and disgusted with himself. The laces were soft, but they weren't for Deidara. He was a man for god's sake! They bunched his manhood, the fabric squeezing them tight.

A long navy blue skirt came on after; it reached a bit above his knees, hovering around a centimeter or so. A sailor styled blouse covered his upper half. He seethed as he bent down to slip on some white socks.

He dreaded the next part; two blue hair ties laid innocently on the counter, still new and fresh in their little packaging. He knew better than to skip a part, no matter how small it seemed.

Deidara didn't dare look at himself as he slipped his glasses back on. He felt utterly repulsed with himself.

He threw his clothes in the bag and unlocked the door. In a rather slow but steady pace, he exited the bathroom and placed the bag down. His uncle was sitting on his bed, his back turned to him. He reminded Deidara of a statue, cold and unmoving. It was harder to tell due to the dim lights.

"I-I'm done un…" He wished the older man didn't hear him, but he did. Hajime stood up and walked over to him. He stood just inches away from him, his hand reaching out for Deidara's face; the boy clenched his eyes, preparing himself for the worst to begin. He grimaced as he recognized the all too familiar scent of alcohol. It was faint, but it was there.

Deidara flinched as the hand touched him. No pain came his way. Instead, he felt his glasses being lifted off his face.

He opened his eyes, a large majority of his brain telling him not to. Not that it made any difference. He could barely make out his uncle's figure with his glasses; without them, he couldn't see shit. He jolted when he felt cool arms wrapped themselves around him. They were large and strong, unlike his. Deidara couldn't help but notice the difference between them. This was his cage.

He clenched his eyes wishing nothing but evil to this man he held him tighter. He wanted to break free. This man, no, this devil, was the cause of this, this everything! This was the evil man who made him suffer, who hurt him, who humiliated him. He tried to move his arms, though it did nothing against the latter.

"Don't. Please, please just let me stay like this for a while." His voice was trembling. Deidara stopped moving. Hajime's voice was so weak, so broken. Just like his.

Deidara brought his shaking arms up. This man, his uncle, he, he couldn't truly be evil. Right? This was his uncle. Maybe everything up till now was just a mistake. Maybe his uncle was just confuse. With a second of hesitation, he wrapped his skinny arms around him. He felt the man stiffen in his hold and then relaxed.

"Yumiko..." Hajime murmured under his breath. Deidara could feel tears running down the older man's face; his face was getting moist with a bit of sweat and tears. It was hot. He could feel sweat building under his bangs as well. Deidara's shirt was starting to get wet.

"Yumiko." He held the man closer.

"Yumiko." He clenched the man to his body.

"Yumiko." He looked up to see himself in the mirror. The man in his arms was so small, trembling like a tiny animal. He wasn't sure how, but he saw something drip down his face on his reflection. A tear?

"_Yumiko." _But he shouldn't be crying.

"_Yumiko."_ Why was there a tear?

"_Yumiko." _Hajime's voice was broken and distraught.

Deidara only had one thought in his mind as Hajime repeated the name. _Mom…._

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed this.

Can I please get at least 10 review on this chapter? Do it for Deidara's turtle time, Hiroko and Sasori!

Author Random Rant-

I just wanted to mention something- I read the infamous FSOG and omg, I think I died a little. It's bad enough it was a twilight fanfic, but really? How the hell did this POS get publish? Someone please explain this shit to me. It makes me feel a bit ashamed because many people are now thinking that other fanfiction are just like that. I mean, I'm not the best writer, but I use a variety of words and actually have different stuff in my fanfics, and man, this is just frustrating me. The story sucked, the characters are one-dimensional and the bdsm, which is the 'hype' part of the book, was lame and boring. I could write a better bdsm and love story than that book. End of rant… for now.

Ps- I just wanted to say, if you're like me and hate the book (or whatever other stories are out there) at least read the story before saying you hate it and it sucks. It's like saying you hate cake before even trying it, don't be that tool that does that because although I hate the book too, there are tools that will flame just to flame.

ChillyBeans-Stalker? Dammit, how did you kno- I mean, what? lol, i was just trying to empahise my point, sucks it came out that way to you though. I hope you enjoy the story anyway

RedChain-Thank you! Makes my day to read your reviews.

laughing senselessly- I know right, that would be such a Gaara thing to do.

Saber Amane-I updated! XD

DeidaraUlqurrioa-awesome! That makes me uber happy to hear!

Guest- i'll try! Thanks for watchin the video, did you see the comic?

DEEae-haha

PsychoPyro- I do, i do feel special! each and every single persons favorites, review and follows make me feel so happy.

Mochi Flavored Fun- Stalk away! I love your name although it makes me crave mochi which i ran out off.

randomperson-keep reading to find out


End file.
